La nueva invitada
by FairyD
Summary: Kimi ha estado toda su vida huyendo de la gente y de su pasado, pero en algún momento tendrá que encarar a sus demonios si quiere seguir adelante. Irónicamente, solo una pregunta será desencadenante de todos sus problemas: ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar al buscar resguardo de una lluviosa noche en una mansión, aparentemente, abandonada? Mal summary, lo sé -.- Pero bueno...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Pues aquí estamos xD Realmente es la primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo de este estilo y este fic lo hago porque una amiga me sugirió que me vendría bien para aprender, así que sed buenos conmigo ^.^ Sed pacientes y críticos con lo que creáis que se puede mejorar, no seáis tímidos en ese aspecto. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, consejos y críticas constructivas. **

**Bueno, vi el anime de Diabolik Lovers por recomendación de esta amiga y realmente me encantó. Como no me puedo comprar o descargar el juego estoy viendo los game play de Youtube, pero aún no voy muy adelantada, por lo que no termino de comprender del todo sus personalidades. Perdonad si me desvío demasiado :P **

**Y ya, sin más demora, os dejo con el prólogo de mi historia. Espero que os guste ^.^**

Era una noche inusualmente fría para ser mediados de Marzo, soplaba un viento helado y el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse en un presagio nada halagüeño. Una joven corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras que a su lado un perro negro mantenía su ritmo ladrando de vez en cuando. Los pies desnudos de la chica apenas hacían ruido con cada zancada y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar los gritos de su perseguidor, sabedora de que no sería atrapada. En cuestión de segundos dobló un par de calles y se escondió en un portal, permaneciendo agazapada hasta que perdió a su perseguidor de vista. Una vez que se sintió segura y que hubo recobrado el aliento, sonrió y miró con ojos codiciosos su premio. Había conseguido robar una bolsa de chocolatinas en una pequeña tienda un par de manzanas atrás.

—Mira Shiro... —le dijo al perro mostrándole la bolsa con orgullo. Estaba muerta de hambre y sabía que con una cantidad tan escasa no podría saciarse, pero no siempre podía disfrutar de una manjar como aquel. En contadas ocasiones había podido hacerse con dulces a lo largo de su vida, pero atesoraba cada uno de esos momentos como si fuera oro.

Le fascinaba el chocolate.

Antes de empezar a comer, abrió la pequeña mochila verde que cargaba y rebuscó a conciencia, para acabar sacando de ella un pedazo de pan duro y algo correoso.

—Lo siento, es lo último que nos queda. —dijo dándoselo a Shiro tras tras mirar decepcionada en la mochila. —Sé que no es comida, es asqueroso. —hizo una mueca, también era verdad que habían comido cosas peores. Le dio el pan entero al perro que se abalanzó ávido y en cuestión de segundos había dado buena cuenta de su cena. Kimi, por su parte, abrió una de las chocolatinas y se la comió, con el dulce regusto de una fechoría bien realizada.

Guardó el resto en la mochila, a sabiendas de que por muy hambrienta que se sintiera, sería una buena idea racionalizar la comida para hacer más fácil su supervivencia. Además, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de conseguir chocolate, por lo que quería poder degustar aquella dulzura más adelante.

—_Dijeron que fuiste a verla y que a él le hablaste de mi..._ —canturreó mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas y se preparaba para salir. No le gustaba dormir en los portales. —_ella aprobó mi carácter y yo a nadar no aprendí. _

Siguió tarareando la canción mientras caminaba, seguida de Shiro. Hacía demasiado frío como para que el viejo, fino y holgado jersey que vestía sirviera de algo, por lo que se abrazaba los brazos y los frotaba en un gesto casi inconsciente, buscando calor. Era una chica de estatura media, de piel pálida y pelo oscuro. Tenía los ojos oscuros, vivaces y chispeantes, que junto a sus mejillas sonrosadas y algunas pecas sobre su nariz le daban un aire juvenil. Se movía con una inusitada elegancia en alguien que ha crecido en la calle; espalda recta y la gracia de una bailarina. Y si no fuera porque vestía un viejo jersey amarillo desteñido y unos pantalones rotos, sucios y roídos, parecería el retoño de un aristócrata.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, y como si hubiera sido una voz de alarma, comenzó a llover. Kimi se detuvo en seco y contempló el cielo con el ceño fruncido mientras las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer.

—No daban lluvia para hoy... —masculló, acentuando una mueca. Poco a poco el agua fue cayendo con más fuerza, golpeando su rostro y aplastando su cabello contra el cráneo. Como si le hubieran golpeado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atravesó la sien y tuvo que arrodillarse a sabiendas de que no podría mantenerse en pie. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, temblorosa, mientras en su mente aparecían imágenes como fogonazos; dos niños corriendo por los suburbios, cogidos de la mano, a merced de la lluvia. —No, no, fuera... No quiero... No... —suplicó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, que se disimulaban con la lluvia. Sollozó mientras ejercía más presión sobre su cabeza, no quería recordar.

Algo húmedo, cálido y rasposo acarició su mejilla. Kimi miró a Shiro, que la observaba con la cabeza ladeada en una expresión interrogante, sin entender qué sucedía con su dueña. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacía y se puso en pie.

—Busquemos un sitio donde resguardarnos. —sugirió. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos para, acto seguido, salir corriendo. No tanto como para buscar un sitio donde pudiera resguardarse que como para alejarse de aquellas pesadillas que amenazaban con empezar a atormentarla.

Sin saber cómo, acabó llegando a las puertas de una enorme mansión. Era un edificio majestuoso y regio, con un precioso jardín de rosas rojas y blancas que se perdía por uno de los costados de la casona. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ningún rastro de vida por allí. Acarició distraídamente la cabeza de Shiro notando su inquietud y se sentó en el portal, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta para observar la lluvia caer. El perro se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su rodilla flexionada, mirándola con ojos lastimeros y gimoteando a cada poco.

—No te preocupes Shiro... —susurró mientras le rascaba tras las orejas. —Yo también tengo hambre... ya encontraremos algo decente para comer. —el perro gimoteó un poco más fuerte. —Y ya casi no me duele la cabeza, solo ha sido un instante. —al pensarlo aún se estremecía, pero no quería darle demasiada importancia. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. —Sólo espero que termine pronto de llover.

**Bueno, de momento sólo es como una pequeña presentación de Kimi, nuestra protagonista, ¿qué os parece? ^.^ Ya en el siguiente capítulo harán su gran aparición los hermanos Sakamaki, que no cunda el pánico (o sí, depende de cómo lo miréis xD) **

**Me despido, ¡un beso!**

**Pd: ¿Reviews?**

**Pd2: El título es provisional, así que no os sorprenda que dentro de poco lo cambie, lo siento -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡LO SIENTO! Sé que hace siglos que no actualizo y que no merezco perdón de absolutamente nadie T.T Así que os pido disculpas formalmente a todas aquellas personas que en su momento os visteis interesadas en la historia y veíais que no actualizaba. _

_Sinceramente, he tenido una muy mala racha, no sabría decir por qué exactamente, supongo que demasiadas cosas, no sé. Pero vamos, no tenía ni ganas de escribir, ni inspiración ni fuerzas para buscarla... Así que estos últimos meses han transcurrido para mí entre castigos (factor que también ha influido en mi repentino abandono), estrés y depresión. Y de verdad que lo siento porque este capítulo en particular ya estaba escrito desde hace siglos a falta de una revisión, lo que pasa es que hiciera lo que hiciera no me gustaba como quedaba (y aún sigo sin estar muy contenta) pero tengo cargo de conciencia para con vosotros... B_

_ueno, dejo de aburriros ya, sólo me queda decir que intentaré seguir actualizando (por vosotros, queridos lectores) y que estoy enormemente agradecida por vuestro apoyo, lo digo de corazón. _

_PD: Contestaré los comentarios por mensaje privado, si alguien en particular no lo prefiere así que me lo diga y contestaré en el próximo cáp que publique ^.^_

**Cáp. 2 —¿Sakamaki?**

—Esto parece que no va a terminar nunca. —susurró Kimi con frustración mientras se removía incómoda. Si seguía lloviendo, no le quedaría más remedio que dormir en un portal, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Y aquella mansión la inquietaba hasta el extremo de no querer dormir allí, por lo que tendría que salir bajo la lluvia a buscar otro sitio más propicio, lo cual implicaría calarse hasta los huesos. Shiro ladró. —Yo tampoco quiero salir con esta lluvia. —suspiró recostándose un poco más en la pared y frotándose los brazos tratando de calentarse.

Siguió contemplando el agua caer un rato más, lamentándose de que el perro no pudiera hablar y así pudiera entablar con ella una conversación decente. No sobrellevaba muy bien el aburrimiento. Y así pasaron los minutos, tan lentamente que Kimi estaba segura de que acabaría enloqueciendo del aburrimiento. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse a pesar de la lluvia, la puerta junto a la que estaba sentada se abrió silenciosamente. Kimi dio un respingo y observó con los ojos como platos la puerta movida por una mano fantasmal, ahogando un grito. Se levantó de un salto, preparada para salir corriendo al mínimo vestigio de que algo fuera de lo normal estuviera sucediendo.

Esperó con todos sus sentidos alertas.

Una ráfaga de viento empujó la puerta que se abrió un poco más y solo entonces respiró tranquila, queriendo creer que todo había sido obra y gracia del aire travieso.

—Parece que solo ha sido el viento, ¿no te sientes un poco tonto ahora por haberte asustado de algo así, Shiro? —le preguntó al animal sonriendo, el cual había levantado bien las orejas y había mantenido la cola erizada cuando la puerta se había abierto. A diferencia de Kimi, no se relajó al ver como la pesada puerta se movía al compás del viento, sino que retrocedió un par de pasos, cauteloso y comenzó a gruñir con suavidad. —Parece que nadie se ha molestado en cerrar bien la puerta, a lo mejor está abandonada. De todas formas, hay cosas muy interesantes aquí. —dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al interior con curiosidad. —Si de verdad está abandonada podríamos pasar aquí la noche, no parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto. Y sé de unas cuantas personas que me comprarían varias de estas antigüedades sin cuestionar de donde proceden. —sonrió satisfecha. El lugar seguía sin darle buena espina, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que salir en aquel momento bajo la lluvia. —De todas formas, ¿qué tiene de malo resguardarse de la lluvia en una mansión abandonada?

El perro agachó las orejas y retrocedió un par de pasos. La chica contempló la reacción de su perro e hizo un mueca preocupada mientras volvía a centrar su atención en la casa; Shiro no solía acobardarse tanto por una tontería. Pero de todas formas no podía perder esa oportunidad de conseguir dinero fácil, hacía días que no se llevaba nada decente a la boca.

Tomó aire y tomó una decisión.

Kimi entró en el hall y avanzó siendo lo más silenciosa que podía ser, tratando de fundirse con las sombras: aunque pensara que la mansión estaba deshabitada cualquier precaución era poca. Sin embargo, un tirón de su suéter le hizo detenerse en seco y mirar como Shiro mordía su ropa y retrocedía, tratando de salir del lugar.

—¿Crees que pueda haber alguien? —preguntó ella tras guardar silencio unos instantes, preocupada por la reacción del perro. Luego suspiró, mirando a su alrededor; era una lástima perder una oportunidad como aquella. —No te preocupes, estoy preparada para lo que sea. —se metió la mano en el bolsillo, el cual estaba roto, y sacó un cuchillo de plata, que refulgía con el mínimo roce de la luz. Lo llevaba completamente pegado al muslo, oculto a ojos de los curiosos pero siempre preparado para poder defenderse en caso de necesidad. —No tenemos nada que perder, Shiro. Tal vez incluso encontremos algo de comer. Aunque si no quieres entrar, siempre puedes esperarme fuera.

Ella siguió andando y suspiró aliviada al ver que el perro no la iba a dejar tirada y la seguía de cerca. En realidad ella sólo parecía mucho más confiada de lo que realmente estaba y, en el fondo, le gustaba saber que no estaba sola.

—Pues no parece que esto esté muy sucio, a lo mejor tienes razón y no está abandonado. —dijo ella, simplemente porque ese silencio abismal la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Shiro la seguía un par de pasos atrás, gruñendo y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

En realidad la mansión era enorme y estaba bastante bien cuidada, lo que la llevaba a pensar que estaba habitada. Sin embargo, para ella solo significaba que, entonces, deberían de tener comida. No sentía el menor remordimiento por colarse en una casa ajena, viendo lo visto, se notaba que tenían dinero; el único inconveniente que encontraba es que no sabía dónde estaba la cocina y tendría que pasar allí más tiempo del que le gustaría.

Decidió optar por lo primero que se le ocurrió: la búsqueda aleatoria. Cerró los ojos y señaló con el dedo una puerta al azar, a mano derecha, que resultó ser un inmenso salón decorado con muebles regios y antiguos. No se molestó en disimular una exclamación de sorpresa y lo contempló todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Todo parecía sacado de otra época; podría ser el sueño de cualquier anticuario.

—Todo este sitio es precioso... —musitó tratando de abarcarlo todo con una mirada. Desde el cuadro más pequeño hasta el sillón más elegante, todo parecía sacado de una película. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la elegancia y durante unos instantes se sintió como una joven noble de otra época más ilustre. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a contemplar un cuadro para mirar admirada la precisión de los trazos, aunque no supiera calcular el valor real de la obra de arte ya que no tenía ni idea, tenía pinta de ser caro.

De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en la piel y frunció el ceño mirándose las manos, sin entender qué sucedía. Era una sensación extraña.

—Hay... algo... —susurró, nuevamente sin saber qué estaba diciendo. Pestañeó confusa mientras el cosquilleo se hacía más fuerte y segundos después, desaparecía.

Estaba a punto de girarse hacia Shiro para contarle lo que le acababa de suceder, pero un gimoteo lastimero hizo que volviera poner los pies en la tierra y se centrara en lo que debía. Se giró bruscamente, presa de un mal presentimiento, para ver horrorizada a su amigo tirado junto a la pared, obviamente golpeado por alguien. Hizo el ademán de acercarse a él, pero en cuestión de segundos se vio tirada en el suelo, con unas heladas manos aprisionando sus brazos y sin tener potestad alguna sobre sus piernas. Un chico de cabello rojo y chispeantes ojos verdes la observaba con curiosidad, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una ladronzuela? —preguntó él en un susurro, haciendo que se estremeciera. Era la primera vez que tenía a un chico tan cerca y, por supuesto, nunca en una posición tan indecorosa como aquella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de centrarse, de momento Shiro era su prioridad. Si estaba allí era por su culpa y no se perdonaría jamás que su único amigo muriera por sus actos egoístas.

—¿¡Shiro?! —exclamó ella, deseando que el animal diera alguna muestra de seguir con vida, pero su opresor pareció molestarse por esa falta de atención. Sujetándola por los hombros la estampó contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que Kimi dejó escapar un quejido.

—Ahora estamos tú y yo, olvídate del chucho. Creo que no estás en una posición adecuada para preocuparte por otros, escoria. Te mataré por tu insolencia. —siseó, furioso. Luego la contempló con el ceño fruncido, ladeando la cabeza para acercarse más todavía a ella. —Estás algo sucia, aunque he de reconocer que tu sangre huele muy bien y es muy apetecible. Es rara, nunca antes había visto nada parecido... Creo que no me queda más remedio que comerte. —concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló ella, retorciéndose bajo sus brazos, desesperada. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que el chico decía, pero le estaba invadiendo un miedo atroz a ser violada. Era un hecho al que había tenido que enfrentarse a diario al vivir en las calles y hasta el momento siempre se había salvado, aunque fuera por los pelos. Y no era muy alentadora la sonrisa que el chico tenía mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su cuello y retiraba un poco el borde del jersey. Kimi siguió retorciéndose y se paralizó unos instantes cuando sintió la respiración del chico a escasos milímetros de ella. Estaba tan cerca que casi sentía sus labios rozar la piel de su cuello.

Iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco.

—¡Ayato! —parecía propiamente la voz de un ángel, una intervención divina que velaba por ella. Apretó los labios para impedir la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de ellos; no era momento para sentir alivio. —Te he dicho cientos de veces que no realices esas actividades fuera de tu cuarto.

El chico pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y miró con fastidio al moreno que acababa de irrumpir en el salón.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme Reiji? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—¿Quién es ella? —Kimi se estremeció al notar la mirada carmesí inquisidora de Reiji clavada en ella. Empezaba a preocuparle que no se mostrara molesto o sorprendido por el hecho de que el tal Ayato se encontrara sobre una desconocida, evidentemente en contra de su voluntad, sino más bien porque lo estuviera haciendo en el salón. Tal vez había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

—Una ladronzuela, que ahora me pertenece. —sentenció Ayato, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en ella.

—¡Aléjate de mi, maldito pervertido! —chilló retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, tratando de zafarse.

Como si sus gritos hubieran dado una voz de alarma, más gente comenzó a aparecer en el salón. Ayato se incorporó para mirar con fastidio a los recién llegados y al notar que ya no ejercía tanta presión sobre ella, Kimi salió como una exhalación hacia donde Shiro estaba tumbado. Suspiró aliviada al ver como el pecho del animal subía y bajaba, al ritmo de su respiración. Se aferró a su cuello y observó aterrorizada a los recién llegados; de alguna forma habían aparecido cuatro chicos más, y no sabría explicar de forma coherente cómo habían entrado en la habitación. Por otra parte volvía a notar ese incómodo cosquilleo en la piel y todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, casi tenía la impresión de que veía las cosas más brillantes de lo que realmente eran.

—Tienes agallas para gritarle a Ore-sama. —dijo Ayato, sonriendo de medio lado. —Sin embargo mucho me temo que vas a tener que ser castigada por tu osadía.

—¿Otra humana, Teddy? —preguntó un chico de cabello morado a un oso de peluche que sujetaba entre sus brazos. —¿Por qué está ella aquí? Nadie la ha invitado, pero se arrastra como si fuera un gusano, ¿crees que si le presionamos un poco chillará, Teddy? —concluyó ocultando una sonrisa nada halagüeña tras su peluche.

Kimi tragó saliva, preocupada, y llevó discretamente una mano a su costado, donde ocultaba la daga. Observó a los chicos con el ojo crítico de quien se ha metido en docenas de peleas. Nunca podría mantener el tipo en una pelea de seis a uno (o cinco a uno, si descontaba al joven rubio que parecía estar dormido en el sofá), ni aunque estuviera armada. Y si todos eran igual de fuertes que el tal Ayato, estaría en serios problemas.

Miró de reojo a Shiro, el cual se había incorporado un poco y gruñía enseñando los dientes, pero no parecía poder moverse, o al menos poder correr. Otra opción empujar al chico que estaba más cerca de la puerta, un joven alto de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes (por su parecido con Ayato, se atrevería a decir que eran familia), y salir corriendo, pero entonces significaría dejar atrás al perro y eso era inaceptable. No tenía más alternativas que dar la cara.

—Así que no estaba imaginando el dulce aroma de una hermosa humana. ¿Has venido para pasar un buen rato, Meinu-chan? —preguntó el chico de la puerta, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado y acariciando su mejilla. —Seguro que tú y yo encontramos algún modo de divertirnos, ¿no te parece?

Kimi gritó y se apartó bruscamente, abrazándose al cuello de Shiro. Estaba comenzando a marearse.

—Yo... yo solo... —balbuceó. No sabía como explicar qué hacía allí, sobretodo porque no tenía excusa. Por otro lado, la actitud de aquellos chicos le hacía sentirse terriblemente cohibida.

—Aléjate de ella Raito, la ladronzuela es de propiedad de Ore-sama. No tienes permiso para tocar mis juguetes. —intervino Ayato, apartando a un lado al castaño.

—Me parece molesta, ¿por qué simplemente no nos deshacemos de ella y problema resuelto? —inquirió el chico de cabello blanco, bufando. Kimi palideció ante esa expectativa. ¿De verdad estaba hablando de matar a alguien de forma tan frívola?

—En cualquiera de los casos entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso es un comportamiento deplorable. Es una falta de educación comparable a los salvajes, estoy de acuerdo con que debe ser aleccionada. —Reiji sonrió con una expresión que no le agradó en absoluto a Kimi. —Tal vez pueda encargarme personalmente de su educación... —ella se pegó aún más a la pared y estrechó tan fuerte a Shiro contra su pecho que pronto comenzó a temer que lo estuviera asfixiando. —Sin embargo, tienes una oportunidad para que te expliques.

Su mente comenzó a procesar rápidamente lo último que había dicho; si se inventaba una buena excusa tal vez saliera indemne. Estaba perdida, no se le daba bien improvisar.

—Yo... estaba... llovía... —tenía tantas ideas rondando su cabeza que no lograba aclararse. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Shiro ladró.

—¿Eres Kimi Hoshikawa? —había hablado el chico rubio que parecía dormido. Se había incorporado un poco y la miraba abriendo un ojo perezosamente. El comentario hizo silenciar a todos, que se giraron para mirarlo escépticos.

—Solo Kimi... —susurró ella, olvidándose momentáneamente de su miedo, demasiado sorprendida de que el chico supiera no solo su nombre, sino además su apellido el cual ella misma había rehusado a utilizar hacía ya mucho tiempo. De hecho, había tardado unos segundos en percatarse de que "Hoshikawa" era realmente su apellido.

—Shu, ¿qué sabes de esta chica? —inquirió Reiji, con palpable fastidio en su voz.

El rubio no contestó inmediatamente, si no que terminó de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y bostezó.

—Él dijo que vendría. —respondió con simpleza. —Que la acogiéramos y que ante todo, no la matáramos. Que fuéramos gentiles.

—¿Él? —Ayato frunció el ceño. —¿Para qué la quiere él?

—No lo dijo.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Kimi se encogió y deseó poder desaparecer.

—Creo que se trata de una equivocación... yo no se nada de nadie y...

—Siempre y cuando seas Kimi Hoshikawa, no es una equivocación. —replicó Shu, dando un bostezo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Has escuchado Teddy? No sabe nada... la humana es tan patética... ¿no te resulta adorable? Si está a punto de ponerse a llorar. —el chico de cabello morado comenzó a reírse. Kimi trató de serenarse, no quería derrumbarse.

—Eso es música para mis oídos, Meisu-chan. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿no te parece? —inquirió Raito, apoyando una mano en su muslo y dedicándole un gesto sugerente.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme. —espetó ella, apartando su mano de un golpe con una firmeza que en el fondo no sentía, intentando disimular su inquietud. Shiro lanzó una dentellada al aire, evidentemente amenazando al chico.

—No es de caballeros tratar así a una invitada. —gruñó Reiji, e hizo un ademán para ayudar a levantarla, pero Ayato se le adelantó.

—Maldita sea, Raito. ¡He dicho que ella es de mi propiedad! Te mataré como vuelvas a hacerlo. —amenazó, para luego girarse hacia Kimi y cargársela al hombro, ignorando sus gritos y pataleos. —Y tú te vienes conmigo.

—Ayato, detente ahora mismo. Él ha dicho que la tratemos bien, sé educado por una vez en tu vida. —regañó el de las gafas. El pelirrojo le mantuvo la mirada insolente durante unos instantes, para acabar dejándola en el suelo.

—No pienses que esto acaba aquí. —le susurró antes de separarse definitivamente de ella.

—Desde ahora, vivirás aquí. —sentenció Reiji, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de terror de la chica. —Supongo que debemos darte formalmente la bienvenida a la familia Sakamaki, Kimi Hoshikawa.

Kimi tragó saliva. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

_Bien, espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho y, como siempre, acepto sugerencias y recomendaciones. Os quería comentar... Aún no sé con quien poner a Kimi así que si alguien tiene alguna preferencia, está a tiempo de hacérmelo saber. _

_También quiero cambiar el nombre de la historia, pero se me da fatal hacer esas cosas, si alguien tiene un ramalazo de inspiración, esta humilde servidora estaría eternamente agradecida de que me echara una mano. Bueno, con esto acabo. _

_¡Un beso! ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y prometo hacer lo que esté en mi mano para que este fic sea de vuestro agrado. **

**En el anterior cáp. dije que contestaría los comentarios con un PM, pero como de esa forma no puedo contestar a todo el mundo, a quien no tenga una cuenta le contestaré desde aquí ^.^ **

**Sofialexandra15: Buah, no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que te gusta Ayato xD (nah, a mi también). Lo tendré en cuenta ^.^**

**iiry3: Muchas gracias por el cumplido ^.^ Y sí, no te equivocas, Kimi tiene... peculiaridades, ya se irán viendo. Como ya he dicho a Sofiaalexandra15, intentaré tener en cuenta tus preferencias, pero es difícil -.-**

**P. : Como ya he dicho, haré lo que pueda con las parejas (pero es difícil complacer a todos T.T) Y en cuanto al nombre... Es como un millón de veces mejor que el mío, gracias ^.^**

**Y sin más dilación...**

**Cáp. 3 -Una nueva vida. **

Kimi suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. _Su cama. _

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se acostó en una que ya casi ni recordaba como se sentía, pero por otro lado tampoco quiso profundizar demasiado en sus recuerdos para rememorar la última vez que tuvo una cama medianamente decente. En realidad, nunca había echado en falta un lugar cómodo donde dormir: pasaba tanto tiempo intentando no morir de hambre que no tenía tiempo para ocupar su mente en otra cosa y tal vez fuera la costumbre que había hecho que aún en aquel momento le pareciera un lujo tonto. Pero la cama era mullida y la colcha parecía prometerle que no volvería a pasar frío durante una buena temporada así que sonrió.

—Después de tanto tiempo, supongo que nos merecemos algún que otro pequeño lujo... ¿verdad Shiro? —susurró mientras secaba el oscuro pelaje del can con una toalla que había encontrado en el baño. El perro, aún molesto por el baño que Kimi le había obligado a tomar trataba de apartar la cabeza. —Sin embargo... no sé cómo hemos acabado aquí... si hace unas horas estábamos vagabundeando por las calles, rebuscando en cubos de basura y hurgando en bolsillos ajenos para no morir de hambre y ahora... —no sabía que pensar de su nuevo "hogar". No tenía muchas nociones sobre el mercado inmobiliario (ninguna, si quería ser franca consigo misma), pero no era tan estúpida como para no imaginarse que la mansión debía ser como un paraíso para mucha gente. Y a pesar de eso, el precio que tenía que pagar le parecía demasiado alto: perder la libertad para vivir encerrada a la merced de seis vampiros adolescentes.

Parecía una broma de pésimo gusto.

O un reality show malo de la tele, según se mirara.

—¿Sabes? —esta vez se tomó la molestia de incorporarse un poco para mirar al perro. —Sé que son vampiros, pero no tengo ni idea de como lo sé. —extendió sus manos frente a ella y las miró durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. —Pero aquel cosquilleo... y es... no sé, como un presentimiento. Y sí, ya sé que mis intuiciones pueden irse a la mierda porque no acierto nunca –evidentemente, si no me hubiera fiado de mi intuición no estaríamos aquí–, y también sé que es absurdo fiarse de una sensación sin fundamento para creer algo que es más absurdo todavía, pero... —calló de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma y que decirlo en voz alta solo era una forma de organizar sus ideas, sin embargo, en su cabeza sonaba mucho más coherente que todo lo que estaba diciendo y sólo estaba logrando confundirse más todavía.

Cansada, cerró los ojos y recapituló lo que había sucedido aquella noche para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba viviendo. Tras discutir durante un buen rato, todos habían accedido a que ella viviera en la mansión. Bueno, en realidad accedieron todos menos ella que en ningún momento le dieron la opción de poder hablar y llegó a la conclusión de que para los hermanos Sakamaki, su opinión parecía valer menos que la de Shiro. En cuestión de segundos aquellos hermanos se pusieron a discutir qué sería de su futuro, sin tener en cuenta que ella estuviera o no de acuerdo. Y dado que evidentemente no podía escapar y tampoco podía hablar, no le quedó más remedio que quedarse sentada en silencio mientras escuchaba cuál iba a ser la resolución de su futuro próximo.

Finalmente se enteraron que "él" (no tenía ni idea de a quién podían estar refiriéndose ya que los hermanos se rehusaban a aportar cualquier información) había mandado a los sirvientes que prepararan una habitación para ella: incluso había ropa de su talla para que pudiera cambiarse. No sabía como era posible que hubiera alguien que supiera tanto de ella como para poder comprarle ropa y aunque era inquietante, decidió que la situación ya era suficientemente rara como para ponerse a cuestionar cosas. Pero por otra parte era un alivio tener la certeza de que podría deshacerse de aquel mugriento suéter y llevar algo decente por una vez en su vida.

Lo único positivo que encontraba en aquella situación era que Reiji, tras mucho insistir, había accedido a que Shiro se quedara en la mansión siempre y cuando permaneciera en los jardines (sinceramente, no creía que le hiciera mucha gracia que se enterara de que había roto esa regla en menos de dos horas): incluso había accedido a comprar comida para perros siempre y cuando ella no diera demasiados problemas. Como no era estúpida, podía imaginarse que posiblemente el bienestar de su perro podía volverse en su contra de algún modo u otro, y sin embargo había accedido de buena gana a sabiendas de que, al menos Shiro, podría disfrutar su estancia allí.

—Nee... me aburro Shiro. —protestó aún sin moverse de la cama. —Ya ni siquiera me parece divertido intentar escapar...

Había intentado escabullirse un par de veces desde que estaba allí, pero siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo, aparecía alguno de los hermanos Sakamaki como salido de la nada y le paraba los pies. Había comenzado a pensar que se estaban burlando de ella así que había detenido su campaña de escaquearse. Frunció los labios molesta mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo y se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Contempló el techo en silencio hasta que decidió que era demasiada apatía para ella.

—Podríamos hacer algo. —miró al perro, que mordisqueaba una esquina de la toalla mientras la observaba atentamente. —No me apetece encontrármelos de nuevo, así que nos quedaremos aquí... ¿qué te parece si guardamos nuestras cosas? —sonrió irónicamente mientras miraba la mugrienta mochila verde que siempre llevaba consigo.

Vació el contenido de la mochila de cualquier forma sobre la cama y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver más cosas de las que había esperado en un principio. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera acumulado tantas cosas inútiles. Lo separó todo en dos montones: por un lado pequeños envoltorios de comida que por alguna razón había encontrado oportuno guardar, piezas de metal oxidado, un cable roído... objetos que iban a ir inmediatamente a la basura. Por otro, un collar blanco que en su día compró a Shiro pero que éste no había consentido en ponerse, piedras de aspecto curioso que llamaban su atención, una pequeña navaja que no tenía filo (en una situación de peligro real era más inútil que un juguete, pero ya que le habían quitado su cuchillo, quería tener algo a lo que aferrarse)... No eran objetos que tuvieran un valor especial para ella, ni económico ni sentimental, pero quería conservarlos por puro placer de saber que en la mansión había algo que era enteramente suyo.

No fue una tarea que le llevara demasiado trabajo por lo que media hora después, estaba frente a la cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando indecisa lo último que le quedaba. Se trataba de un paquete de una tela mugrienta que había estado evitando deliberadamente, no solo a lo largo de aquella noche mientras ordenaba sus cosas, sino a lo largo de muchos años. Casi lo había olvidado, y si no hubiera sido así, posiblemente no hubiera organizado sus cosas con tal de no tener que decidir qué hacer con aquello.

—Esto es importante, Shiro... tú no sabes nada porque no estabas en aquella época, pero también es malo. A lo mejor... —susurró con una voz que le pareció desagradablemente débil. —si me deshago de esto... yo...

Cogió el paquete con manos temblorosas y lo llevó hasta la basura. Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos frente a ella aún sin atreverse a dejarlo caer.

Un dolor lacerante le atravesó la sien y algunas imágenes la atravesaron como fogonazos: un niño, un parque, una tarde lluviosa... Ahogó un sollozo y abrazó la tela contra su pecho mientras intentaba serenarse y alejar todo aquello de su cabeza. Con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta del armario y lo lanzó con fuerza, cerrando de un portazo y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta con la absurda idea de que, de esa forma, impediría que sus fantasmas del pasado la acecharan. Sus piernas apenas tenían fuerzas para sostenerla, por lo que se dejó caer. Con cansancio, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

—Etto... ¿te encuentras bien? —Kimi alzó la mirada alarmada, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había dejado de estar sola y Shiro tampoco había avisado de la presencia de un intruso. Por suerte no se trataba de ninguno de los Sakamaki. Era una chica, posiblemente de su misma edad, con el cabello rubio y rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros con los ojos de una peculiar e impactante tonalidad rosa que nunca antes había visto. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de la rubia fue consciente de lo vulnerable y patética que debía parecer, por lo que se enjugó las lágrimas con un gesto disimulado y se levantó, estirándose todo lo que pudo adoptando una postura altanera y orgullosa. Comprobó con satisfacción que era más alta que la recién llegada.

—Estoy perfectamente. —gruñó, tal vez más bruscamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. —¿Quién eres?

—Soy Yui Komori. —le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a la que Kimi no correspondió, se limitó a observarla en silencio. —Eres Kimi Hoshikawa, ¿verdad?

—Sólo Kimi. —replicó en tono cortante.

Yui parpadeó sorprendida ante tal reacción, pero volvió a sonreír amistosamente mientras se acercaba un par de pasos.

—Bueno Kimi, parece que desde hoy vamos a vivir juntas, así que había pensado que podríamos ser amigas. —Yui se retorció las manos nerviosa al no obtener respuesta. Al hacer ese gesto, la atención de Kimi recayó sobre el paquete que estaba sujetando. La rubia sonrió al notar su curiosidad. —Esto es para ti.

Se lo ofreció con una sonrisa conciliadora, así que Kimi no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo con algo de desconfianza. Se trataba de ropa, más concretamente un uniforme, aparentemente escolar.

—¿Y esto?

—Bueno, vamos a ir al mismo instituto. Es nocturno, pero no está mal. —Kimi se quedó mirando la ropa mientras analizaba las palabras de Yui. —Le pedí a Reiji que me dejara traértelo, así podría conocerte. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Puede que incluso vayamos a la misma clase.

Kimi no contestó. Frunció los labios mientras arrugaba un poco el uniforme. Al parecer, su nueva vida no iba a hacer más que causarle problemas.

**Y Yui hace su entrada triunfal xD Al final, tras muchas vueltas, he decidido incorporarla también... así que... ¿sorpresa? xD Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir por el momento, así que me despido y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado ^.^ **

**Hasta la próxima! :)**

**PD: A partir del próximo capítulo, la historia pasará a llamarse "La nueva invitada", cortesía de P. Me gusta más que el actual, no sé. Cualquier otro cambio de esta índole también será avisado. Nuevamente, gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tras analizar aquellas palabras, tiró el uniforme al suelo y apartó a Yui con un empujón muy poco delicado para salir corriendo como una exhalación. No estaba pensando muy bien en lo que hacía, ni en las consecuencias que sus poco meditadas acciones podrían tener, lo único que quería hacer era gritarle a Reiji hasta quedarse sin voz y evitar tener que ir al instituto. Corrió por los pasillos de la mansión hasta parar en una habitación amplia con estanterías repletas de libros, de algún modo u otro sabía que Reiji estaba allí. Se permitió unos segundos para comprobar el lugar; aparte de los libros había un escritorio muy regio con muchos libros y notas esparcidos con pulcritud y otra mesa con probetas y sustancias de diversos colores, una de las cuales burbujeaba suavemente al calor de una llama. No pensó demasiado en lo inverosímil que resultaba un laboratorio dentro de una biblioteca y avanzó dando amplias zancadas y rechinando los dientes hacia donde Reiji leía un libro con interés.

–¡Tú...! –comenzó señalándolo con un dedo amenazador. El hecho de que el vampiro la estuviera ignorando no hacía sino enfadarla mucho más. –¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes para...?

–Creo que es una hora estupenda para tomar el té. –interrumpió con voz calmada y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo. –Si tengo que aguantar tus insufribles berridos de salvaje sin una pizca de educación, al menos debería poder tomar uno.

Kimi se quedó estática, sin saber como reaccionar ante eso. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso; gritos, una acalorada discusión, palabras hirientes (aunque esas últimas no habían faltado)... Acostumbrada como estaba a la violencia de la calle, le chocaba un poco que alguien respondiera a sus provocaciones con tanta calma.

–Dame el té verde. –exigió. Kimi miró la estantería que el moreno señalaba, donde una serie de botes cuidadosamente etiquetados descansaban.

Aun demasiado confundida por lo rara que le resultaba la situación, se acercó con pasos mecánicos y cogió el bote que tenía más a mano y se lo tendió.

–Por increíble que parezca, eres aún más estúpida de lo que creí en un principio. –dijo él con evidente irritación en la voz tras ver el bote. –Esto es té negro. Pero como me siento generoso, dejaré tu castigo para más tarde y sólo por esta vez tomaré té negro. –se levantó para preparar el té mientras hablaban. –¿Cuál es tu propósito al venir aquí?

Tomó aire tratando de serenarse, estaba claro que ya no vivía en la calle y, al parecer, en la civilización, la violencia no tenía por qué ser la respuesta.

–No entiendo por qué has decidido que voy a ir al instituto sin consultarme. Es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, –Reiji iba a hablar, pero ella no le dejó. Sin darse cuenta estaba volviendo a alzar la voz. –nunca lo he necesitado, no entiendo en qué ha cambiado eso al vivir aquí. He accedido a quedarme aquí a pesar de lo raros que sois, por amor de Dios, vampiros, nada menos. –tampoco era como si le hubieran dejado elegir. –Me niego a ir, va totalmente en contra de...

No pudo seguir, un dolor lacerante y ardiente le recorrió el brazo. Se llevó la mano a la zona adolorida y miró con los ojos como platos a Reiji, que sujetaba una fusta y le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tan obcecada había estado en su retahíla que ni siquiera se había percatado de que el joven había dejado a un lado el té.

–En general, apuntas buenas maneras para ser una dama formal, pero no te hagas ilusiones, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. –se acercó a ella golpeando suavemente la fusta en su mano. –Si quieres hablar conmigo, exijo cierta educación. –comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor y le atizó en la espalda. –Columna recta, sólo los cavernícolas se inclinan de esa forma. –el dolor hizo arqueara la espalda y se esforzó por dejarla así, para no ganarse otro correctivo. Solía encorvarse de esa forma cuando se sentía amenazada o estaba a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea, por lo que le estaba costando bastante no hacerlo de nuevo. –Piernas juntas y brazos relajados. –conforme iba enumerando hacía chasquear de nuevo la fusta y otro dolor lacerante le recorría la piel. –No alces la voz y no aturulles las palabras.

Kimi aguantó estoicamente cada golpe, tratando de impedir que ni un solo gemido de dolor escaparas de sus labios. No estaba acostumbrada a no plantar la cara, pero había algo en la cara de Reiji que le decía que si trataba de resistirse sería mucho peor para ella. Finalmente, tras lo que le parecieron horas de intenso escrutinio, notó como el joven se detenía justo detrás de ella.

–Y por último... –estaba muy cerca de ella, su voz fue casi como un susurro en su oído. Una de las heladas manos de Reiji le acarició la barbilla e hizo que alzara la cabeza. –levanta la cabeza. Una dama siempre mira al frente.

–Bien, ya estoy como querías, ¿vamos a hablar ya lo de las clases? –intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada.

–Soy intransigente en ese punto, asistirás a clase como todos. –ella forcejeó, más molesta por la negativa que por el agarre. –Y me aseguraré personalmente de que no dejes en vergüenza el nombre de nuestra familia con las calificaciones. –la giró para poder mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos tenían un brillo amenazador. –¿Entendido?

–No prometo nada. –gruñó ella, intentando mantener su postura desafiante.

–Tampoco es que espere grandes cosas de una salvaje que no sabe distinguir el té verde del t... –Reiji dejó la frase en el aire, mientras un brillo de entendimiento relució en su mirada segundos antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas. –No sabes leer, ese es el problema.

–Sí sé. –gruñó. Lo que no reconocería nunca en voz alta era que posiblemente cualquier niño de ocho años lo hiciera mejor que ella. Reiji la ignoró para reírse con más fuerza. –Deja de reírte de mí.

–No entiendo qué habrá visto él en una salvaje como tú, está visto que no haces más que traer problemas.

"_No haces más que traer problemas, _–aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pero no las pronunciaba Reiji y no era en aquella biblioteca. –_maldito el día que nos quedamos contigo." _

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, no era el momento de recordar aquello ni quería afrontar las consecuencias que tendría si lo hacía.

–Está bien, yo mismo me encargaré de que puedas mantener el ritmo en las clases. –Reiji frunció el ceño, molesto, obligándole a volver a levantar la cabeza. –¿Sabes? No le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora, pero lo cierto es que tu sangre tiene un olor peculiar. Ya que hoy voy a ser generoso contigo y que por tu culpa no voy a poder disfrutar de mi té, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es compensarme. Sería lo más educado.

Kimi abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a forcejear en cuanto escuchó aquello. Más aún cuando sintió como el chico se inclinaba hacia ella. Finalmente, comprendió que no tenía escapatoria y se quedó estática mientras esperaba. Por mucho que trataba de pensar alguna escapatoria, no se le ocurría nada: el vampiro la tenía sujeta tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se le acabarían amorotonando las muñecas. Reiji se inclinaba despacio sobre ella, degustando el momento. Podía oler, incluso oír, la sangre de la chica fluyendo por sus venas. Era cierto que nunca antes había olido nada como aquello, tenía algo que lo volvía loco. Justo cuando sus colmillos rozaron la suave piel de la chica, desgarrándola apenas, se abrió la puerta de golpe.

–Vaya, ¿puedo apuntarme? –Raito acababa de irrumpir en la biblioteca y sonreía juguetón.

Reiji lo fulminó con la mirada, claramente molesto con el joven. Kami, por su parte, le hubiera abrazado. En lugar de eso, optó por la opción más inteligente y aprovechando que Reiji había aflojado su agarre se zafó de él y salió corriendo.

–No te olvides que empezamos las clases en dos horas. –escuchó que decía el moreno antes de perderlos de vista.

Volvió a su habitación cabizbaja y se sentó en la cama, ignorando el uniforme que alguien (con total seguridad Yui) había recogido del suelo y colocado bien estirado sobre la silla. Se quedó en esa posición durante un buen rato, no sabría decir exactamente cuánto. Distraídamente se llevó una mano al cuello donde un par de gotas de sangre que Reiji no había llegado a degustar se deslizaban sobre su piel. Su corazón latía desbocado y se sentía algo mareada por lo que acababa de pasar, además, sus manos no dejaban de temblar violentamente. No era miedo, no, nunca permitiría que algo como aquello la alterara tanto, no después de todo por lo que había pasado. Trató de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y casi se alegró cuando notó que alguien entraba, así no pensaba. No se alteró, aunque aún no había levantado la mirada, sabía que era Yui. Era como un presentimiento, de alguna forma podía saber sin mirar, si quien se acercaba era humano o vampiro y, más concretamente, quien era el vampiro en particular.

–Me he enterado de lo que pasa. –dijo la rubia algo avergonzada. Kami supuso que porque había estado metiendo las narices donde no la llamaban. –Aunque parezca muy duro, Reiji es un buen profesor, seguro que enseguida puedes seguir el ritmo del resto. –en aquel momento se dignó a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Yui, por primera vez desde que entró. En sus ojos había compasión y lástima y aquello la enfureció. Odiaba que la miraran así. –Pero si te incomoda estar con él por... bueno, ya sabes, yo siempre te puedo ayudar.

–No lo necesito, vete. –gruñó. Yui se quedó unos segundos en silencio y con la cabeza gacha antes de asentir y marcharse.

Kimi sabía que había sido injusta, la rubia sólo quería ayudar y seguramente aferrarse a algo, como una amiga, que la atara a la realidad. No le costaba imaginar que su vida allí hubiera sido un infierno: había visto las marcas de colmillos en su piel. Pero aun le costaba asimilar todo aquello y no esperaba que ninguno de ellos la entendiera. No había más que verlos para saber que habían tenido una vida cómoda. Ella no solía juzgar a las personas por las primeras impresiones, había aprendido aquella lección a base de pagar errores que le habían salido muy caros, pero al ver la forma en la que se movían, como hablaban... era evidente que no estaban acostumbrados a pasar hambre ni faltas materiales, al menos. Ella nunca había tenido nada propio; ni dinero, ni juguetes, ni ropa... Sus relaciones sociales con el resto del mundo brillaban por su ausencia e, incluso, no iba precisamente sobrada de ética moral. Había robado, timado y mentido, había pegado a otros chicos hasta dejarlos inconscientes y había seguido golpeando después de eso, había inculpado a otros inocentes para que pagaran por sus errores... y la lista seguía. Todo aquello había sido pura supervivencia, no se arrepentía de casi nada. Lo único que aún le quitaba el sueño de cuando en cuando era aquella pareja de amables ancianos que le permitieron quedarse unos días en su casa tras haber tenido un "accidente" en su patio y a los que había robado antes de marcharse sin importarle la amabilidad que le habían mostrado. Nunca se perdonaría haber traicionado de aquella forma la confianza de las dos únicas personas que le habían demostrado una pizca de altruismo en su vida.

Resumiendo todo aquello: hasta sus valores morales estaban bajo mínimos. Lo único que aún podía seguir conservando a duras penas como propio eran su orgullo y dignidad, las cuales trataba de defender con uñas y dientes. Cada vez que alguien se burlaba de ella por la vida que se había visto obligada a llevar, o la miraba con lástima, sentía como una puñalada en las dos únicas cosas que tenía. Sabía que si llegaba al instituto y todo el mundo conocía su situación la miraría como si tuviera alguna enfermedad terminal y seguramente acabaría peleándose con alguien.

Con un suspiro se levantó para coger el uniforme, parecía que no le quedaría más remedio que asistir a clases. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo temerosa de que a alguno de los hermanos se le ocurriera entrar de sopetón en su cuarto. Finalmente, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño: tenía un aspecto lamentable. La chaqueta arrugada, el lazo del cuello mal atado y se notaba a leguas que no iba cómoda con los zapatos. Además, había intentado recogerse el pelo de alguna forma pero había sido imposible. Un ladrido le hizo dar un respingo y apartar la mirada de su reflejo para mirar a Shiro consternada, no se había percatado de que el perro seguía allí y salía de su escondite debajo de la mesa.

–Este uniforme es tan patético que roza lo absurdo. –se quejó mientras el perro la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y olfateaba el uniforme, como extrañado de que aquella prenda no oliera como su dueña. –Aunque creo que yo, yendo a la escuela después de todo, es más absurdo. –suspiró abatida mientras miraba su reflejo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después entró Yui, con la cabeza baja y algo avergonzada.

–Reiji me ha mandado a decirte que te apures, saldremos enseguida. –dijo antes de salir.

–Espera, Yui-san. –dijo armándose de valor. Había tenido tiempo para pensar y creía que no sería mala idea disculparse con la chica: ella podía llegar a ser muy hiriente y aunque no estaba muy segura de como funcionaban las convenciones sociales fuera de la calle, creía que se había pasado. La rubia la miró expectante mientras Kimi trataba de pensar qué podría decir, nunca se había disculpado con nadie. –Lo de antes, yo... –se sonrojó un poco, al verse trabada con las palabras. Para su sorpresa, Yui sonrió.

–Está olvidado. –entró en la habitación y se acercó a Kimi. –Supongo que esto está siendo muy duro para ti, no pasa nada. Podemos ser amigas. –bajo toda esa tristeza que empañaba la rosada mirada de Yui, Kimi pudo leer la silenciosa súplica que le dedicaba. Ella nunca había tenido amigas, las niñas no solían sobrevivir mucho en la calle, así que la proposición la emocionaba y la aterraba a partes iguales. Tener una amiga significaba compartir secretos y ella tenía secretos que nunca debían salir a la luz.

–Vale. –su corazón latió con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

Yui sonrió y se acercó para anudarle correctamente el lazo del cuello y estirarle un poco la chaqueta, de tal forma que tenía un aspecto mucho más presentable.

–Entonces somos amigas, ¿bajamos juntas?

Cuando Kimi asintió, Yui sonrió ampliamente, tal vez la primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto esbozar desde que llegó. Esa bruma de tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció durante unos instantes, dejando entrever una mirada cristalina y pura. Fue entonces cuando Kimi lo entendió, podría confiar en ella. Podrían ser amigas y tal vez apoyarse la una a la otra para sobrevivir en aquella mansión de locos.

Pero también entendió, que una mirada tan inocente no podría soportar el peso de sus secretos.

* * *

_**Bueno, sinceramente no sé por qué no seguí subiendo cáps., entre otras cosas porque este ya lo tenía escrito y archivado por ahí, a falta de algunos retoques finales (además de escenas sueltas adelantadas que simplemente tenía ganas de escribir). No voy a justificarme, si me pongo podría dar miles de excusas distintas de porque lo he tenido tan abandonado, pero a fin de cuentas, son sólo eso, excusas que yo no tengo ganas de escribir ni vosotros de leer. Lo siento en el alma por todas las personas que seguían la historia y se quedaron con la espinita de que iba a abandonarla, pero como ya dije anteriormente, no pienso abandonarla, aunque sea a paso de tortuga la terminaré xD**_

_**Hasta aquí dejo de daros la tabarra. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Cuál será ese secreto que tanto esconde y tanto le pesa a Kimi?**_

**_PD: Antes de que se me olvide, como ya dije en el anterior cáp, le he cambiado el nombre a la historia gracias a P. , que me dio uno que me gustaba mucho más. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Respuesta a "Guest": Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste ^.^**

* * *

Kimi nunca antes se había sentado en una limusina, ni tan siquiera las había visto, y aunque tenía que reconocer que eran tan cómodas y sofisticadas que incluso ella se sentía elegante yendo en una, hubiera dado un brazo por ir andando.

El interior el vehículo era grande, lo suficiente como para que cupieran los ocho aunque fueran un poco apretados. Suponía que ese era uno de los problemas, tal vez les molestaba tener que ir tan juntos (ya se había percatado de que no se podía decir que los hermanos tuvieran una muy buena relación), pero no era el único motivo. Reiji fulminaba a Laito con la mirada, era evidente que estaba enfadado porque antes le hubiera molestado, y el castaño no hacía más que sonreír, haciendo que el moreno lo fulminara cada vez más con la mirada.

Por otro lado, ella había intentado sentarse en un lugar estratégico entre Yui y Shuu, pero había sido un grave error. Había escogido situarse junto al rubio porque creía que, al ir dormido, no le molestaría, pero el mayor de los Sakamaki había acabado dejando caer la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro. Intentó empujarlo discretamente hacia el otro lado, pero Subaru, quien estaba sentado a la derecha del chico, la había fulminado con la mirada y eso era suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que si insistía en su campaña de desembarazarse de Shuu, acabaría teniendo problemas con el albino. Y en el otro lado, sentado junto a Yui estaba Ayato, que no paraba de discutir con Kanato sobre de quién eran propiedad Yui y ella misma.

Pensándolo bien, daría las dos piernas y un brazo porque la dejaran bajar en aquel mismo instante de la limusina.

El viaje se le hizo eterno y cuando llegaron casi dio un brinco para bajar la primera. Era reconfortante inspirar el aire frío de la noche en lugar del ambiente viciado de odio que comenzaba a respirarse en el interior de la limusina. Mientras bajaban los demás, contempló la escuela.

Era enorme, con un estilo antiguo y regio. Estaba rodeada de vegetación por todos lados, con un amplio jardín de rosas justo en la entrada. Si bien era bonito, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de la mansión Sakamaki. Ya había algunos alumnos esperando que comenzaran las clases, algunos, como ellos, acababan de llegar y otros estaban sentados en los bancos, aparentemente, esperando desde hacía un rato. Pero prácticamente la totalidad de los jóvenes giraban sus cabezas para mirarlos con curiosidad y algunos los señalaban e intercambiaban rápidos susurros. No le costó deducir que los hermanos eran bastante populares en la escuela y el hecho de que de un día para otro aparecieran con una chica salida de la nada llamaba bastante la atención.

–Bien, acompáñame. –exigió Reiji mientras comenzaba a andar sin esperar una respuesta por su parte.

Kimi se giró para mirar a Yui antes de obedecer al moreno. La chica le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de apoyo pero no tardó en verse arrastrada por Ayato y Kanato hasta su clase. Con un suspiro, ella se apresuró a seguir a Reiji.

La condujo hasta secretaría, donde le dieron un horario y la dejaron esperando hasta que Reiji terminara de hablar con una mujer. Supuso que sería su profesora y que él la estaría poniendo al tanto de su situación.

–Intentaré brindarle toda la ayuda que esté en mis manos, –tras cinco minutos, Reiji salía de la sala de profesores seguido de la mujer. –seguro que no tarda en ponerse al día.

Reiji asintió, completamente sereno mientras se disculpaba amablemente alegando que tenía que ir a clase. Kimi alzó las cejas, sorprendida, ante tal cambio de actitud. No se parecía en nada al vampiro de mirada sádica que había intentado beber su sangre hacía menos de tres horas. Contempló la espalda del muchacho hasta que desapareció al girar por el pasillo y entonces prestó atención a la mujer.

Y allí estaba, esa odiosa mirada de lástima.

–Bueno, Kimi-kun, –comenzó dando una suave palmada. –soy Satou Umiko, tu nueva tutora. Cualquier cosa que necesites o problema que puedas tener, espero que me informes y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. De momento, ve siguiéndome y te mostraré el aula.

Sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a seguir a la mujer por entre los pasillos escuchando a medias su incesante parloteo. Le resultaba muy irónica esa forma de alabar tanto a su "primo" Reiji cuando ella conocía la verdadera naturaleza del chico.

Entraron en un aula y al hacer un rápido escáner de la clase, descubrió horrorizada que Laito estaba allí e incluso le saludaba alegremente con la mano.

–Bueno chicos, esta es Kimi Hoshikawa, desde hoy su nueva compañera. –en la clase se extendió un murmullo generalizado de bienvenida que la profesora aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego se giró hacia ella para decirle en un tono un poco más bajo. –Puedes sentarte junto a Laito-kun, imagino que estará al tanto de tu situación y como tengo entendido que vivís en la misma casa te podrá echar una mano cuando haga falta con los deberes y todo lo demás. Ya sé que cuentas también con la inestimable ayuda de Reiji-kun, pero más vale que tengas toda la ayuda que puedas recibir, ¿cierto?

Kimi tensó la mandíbula, tanto que le dolieron los dientes, pero asintió, tratando de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre la mujer. Ese último comentario había sonado particularmente odioso para ella y aún seguía mirándola como si no pudiera valerse por sí misma.

Se giró para acercarse a su mesa, bajo la escrutante mirada de todos sus nuevos compañeros. Laito le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente mientras retiraba un poco la silla para que ella se sentara. Podía parecer un gesto galante, pero a ella no se le había escapado que había acercado un poco el asiento hacia sí, de tal forma que tendría que estar más pegada a él. Se sentó a regañadientes y cuando intentó alejar la silla descubrió no muy sorprendida que Laito la tenía sujeta con el pie.

–Vaya, parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante. –le susurró muy cerca de su oído. Ella se apartó un poco, mirando sin mucho interés la pizarra donde la profesora comenzaba a garabatear algo prácticamente ilegible para ella, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por ignorarle.

Había tenido la esperanza de que ya que tenía que ir a clase al menos podría librarse de los hermanos durante un rato, pero estaba visto que no tenía tanta suerte. De todas formas, había algo que la preocupaba e inquietaba bastante más que tener que soportar estar sentada seis horas diarias junto al pervertido de los Sakamaki. Había pensado en decirle a Reiji que tenía dieciocho años, así compartiría aula con él, que seguramente no le prestaría atención, o con Shuu, quien seguramente no asistiría ni a la mitad de las clases. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al instituto había descubierto que esa persona que habían mencionado los hermanos (empezaba a pensar que se trataba de su padre o de alguien de autoridad en la vida de los jóvenes) había rellenado su matrícula. En el espacio para los nombres de sus padres había puesto una raya, pero ahí estaba: su fecha de cumpleaños. El once de noviembre.

Ese era un dato que hasta la fecha desconocía, tan sólo había podido hacer estimaciones con la edad que aparentemente había llegado al orfanato. Por eso siempre había intuido que ella había nacido a finales de año, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

Empezaba a intrigarle y a asustarle aquella persona sin rostro que parecía conocerla casi mejor que ella misma. Nadie sabía su cumpleaños; llegó al orfanato donde pasó sus primeros años en una cesta con una simple nota donde alguien había escrito su nombre, nada más. ¿Y si se trataba de algún familiar desconocido? También podía ser pura coincidencia y que hubiera puesto una fecha al azar, pero al ver lo mucho que se había acercado a la fecha que ella siempre había pensado (finales de octubre, para ser más concretos) no estaba tan segura.

La helada mano de Laito acariciando su muslo casi le hizo dar un grito y la sacó de sus cavilaciones de sopetón. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie les estaba prestando atención y se giró hacia el chico, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¿Se puede saber diablos qué haces? –gruñó.

–Admirar las piernas de Meinu-chan, –las manos del chico comenzaron a subir por su muslo y ella se apresuró a apartarla, deseando que el pelo sirviera de barrera protectora para que nadie, ni tan siquiera Laito, se percatara de su sonrojo. –esa falda me parece muy larga, no las luces como deberías.

–No necesito lucir nada. –intentó separar de nuevo la silla, sin mejores resultados.

–No, no, creo que pediré que te hagan un uniforme especial, ¿qué te parece Meinu-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Que será mejor que te calles. –gruñó ella.

–No está bien que me hables así, Meinu-chan –dijo con voz juguetona, con un leve tono amenazante. –¿O es que quieres que te castigue? Podría morderte ahora mismo. –susurró inclinándose sobre ella provocativamente y tratando de acercarse un poco a su cuello. Sonrió perversamente antes de que su expresión cambiara durante una fracción de segundo a una de sorpresa. –Vaya, tienes un olor de lo más peculiar Meinu-chan, nunca antes había visto nada parecido. –inspiró y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. –Tu sangre me tienta.

Kimi apartó la cara de Laito con un gesto brusco en el preciso instante en el que la profesora se giraba para proseguir con su explicación mirando a los alumnos. Eso pareció apaciguar al vampiro que la dejó tranquila, seguramente sin querer que la profesora descubriera que acosaba sexualmente a su "prima".

Las horas siguientes siguieron de la misma forma: en cuanto el profesor de turno les daba la espalda, Laito volvía a la carga y ella lo apartaba como mejor podía sin querer llamar la atención del resto. El recreo no fue tan malo como había supuesto en un principio; no quiso salir, pero no le hizo falta esconderse del chico ya que sus nuevos compañeros rodearon su mesa y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a las que ella respondía sin mucho ánimo y con frases tan vagas que no satisfacía la curiosidad de nadie, además de volverse un poco agresiva si alguno decidía insistir en algo. Hacer amigos no estaba entre sus cualidades, desde luego.

Su primer día de clase fue agotador, pero no tan horrible como había esperado. Al menos, a la profesora Satou no se le había ocurrido decir nada de su pequeño retraso académico y nadie más había tenido evidencias de que no tenía el mismo nivel que el resto. No tenía la impresión de que hubiera caído muy bien a sus compañeros, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado; había pasado prácticamente toda su vida sola y no iba a empezar a necesitar a la gente a esas alturas. Le sobraba con Yui.

Aburrida de escuchar al profesor de matemáticas sin aspirar a enterarse de absolutamente nada, garabateó su nombre en la inmaculada hoja de la libreta con letras imprecisas y torcidas: era lo único que sabía escribir. Lo repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que le quedó un resultado medianamente aceptable.

"Kimi Hoshikawa"

Mientras miraba aquellas letras, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que había conseguido vivir en un lugar estable, cómodo (a pesar de los vampiros, su cama era infinitamente más agradable que un banco), que no tendría que preocuparse por la comida y que gracias a que tenía la oportunidad de sacarse el instituto podría esbozar algo así como un futuro no tan lamentable, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan perdida.

Miró las azuladas venas que se veían a través de la piel de su muñeca, recordando las palabras de Laito y las de Reiji aquella tarde. Ella sabía que llevaba años fingiendo, poniéndose una máscara y enfrentándose pobremente al frío y la dureza de la calle, que no podría mantener esa fachada eternamente: en algún momento tendría que tener el valor de mirarse en el espejo sin el velo que cubría sus ojos y enfrentarse a ella misma.

Desvió la mirada hacia la pizarra con tristeza, donde en cuestión de minutos habían aparecido innumerables fórmulas y números sin sentido para ella. En algún momento tendría que hacer todo aquello, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso sucediera. O eso esperaba.

No le gustaba la clase de historia. La encontraba aburrida, soporífera y perdía la concentración con la misma facilidad con la que al profesor se le caía la tiza de la mano. Pero también era consciente de lo mal que iba en esa asignatura y aunque sus padres nunca la habían presionado demasiado con el tema de los estudios, no quería decepcionarlos. Así que intentaba tomar apuntes aunque no se estuviera enterando demasiado de que iba la clase de ese día. No le gustaba demasiado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero el aburrimiento extremo hacía que su cerebro se centrara en cualquier otra cosa y, sin poder evitarlo, escuchó la conversación que estaban manteniendo las chicas que se sentaban justo frente a ella.

–¿Has escuchado eso que dicen? –preguntó la que tenía el pelo más corto. –Los hermanos Sakamaki han venido con un chica nueva hoy a clase.

–Sí, lo he oído. –la otra se giró un poco, así que ella fingió que seguía copiando apuntes aunque sabía que no la miraban a ella. Subaru se sentaba justo detrás de su mesa. –Se rumorea que esta vez es una prima lejana de ellos.

Trató de escuchar un poco más, pero entonces ellas comenzaron a divagar y especular de la chica: que si era más o menos guapa que la otra rubia que solía ir con los hermanos, que si no se parecía en nada a ninguno de ellos, que si se decía que era arisca... Cotilleos insulsos que no venían significando nada. Todo eso le daba igual, ella simplemente sentía curiosidad por aquella novedad, no le interesaba saber quien era más guapa.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, ella no tenía a alguno de los hermanos como su amor platónico. Al contrario, le parecían excéntricos y algunos (en particular el tal Kanato) bastante siniestros. Se giró lo más discretamente que pudo para ver si Subaru hacía algo al ver como las chicas comenzaban a criticar el, aparente, mal carácter de la nueva. El albino las ignoraba, a ellas y al profesor, y miraba distraído por la ventana. No le sorprendía.

Volvió a mirar la pizarra y a garabatear fechas en su cuaderno a pesar de que hacía mucho que había perdido completamente el hilo de la clase.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? Creo que huelga decir que acepto consejos, ideas y correcciones de buen grado, así como sugerencias y peticiones ^.^ **

**Bien, esta última escena no iba a ponerla aquí, tenía la intención de que fuera a salir más adelante, pero no he podido resistir la tentación y he puesto esta mini-escena que apenas permite esbozar una leve idea de como es. Ya sé que no se ha dicho mucho de ella (ni el nombre, ya puestos) pero si tenéis alguna primera impresión muy marcada me gustaría escucharla :3 **

**Y también decir que aún sigo dándole vueltas de con quien voy a poner a Kimi, pero que he pensado que voy a intentar hacer pequeñas situaciones con ellos y ver con quien tiene más feeling (guiándome por lo que me digáis, claro ^.^). **

**PD: ¿El nombre de Laito-Raito se puede escribir de las dos formas? Es que he estado mirando y cada quien lo pone como quiere. Yo en este cáp lo he puesto con "l" porque es como lo he visto más a menudo, pero si alguien lo sabe con seguridad, que me lo iga, por fas :3**

**PD2: ¿Quién os gustaría que fuera el primero en morder o besar a Kimi? Tengo curiosiad por saber vuestra opinión ;)**

**PD3: Si os gustaría que los cáps. fueran más largos decídmelo también ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

En la calle hacía un fresco agradable y el jardín de rosas estaba teñido por la tenue luz anaranjada del amanecer. El perfume de las rosas que embriagaba los sentidos, la fría hierba que le hacía cosquillas en los pies desnudos, las nubes que dibujaban siluetas en el cielo: todo aquello la sumía en una vorágine de sensaciones que aceleraba su corazón y le hacía sentir una rara paz que había sentido en contadas ocasiones. Además, a pesar de que los rayos del Sol comenzaban a despuntar el alba, en el cielo aún se podía ver un tenue reflejo de la luna.

Era un espectáculo tan inverosímil que parecía el retazo de un sueño.

Kimi contempló el cielo tumbada en el césped, maravillada por la sensación de poder estar perdiendo el tiempo tranquilamente, limitándose a descansar y a poner en orden sus ideas, sin estar angustiada por cuál sería su paso siguiente. Shiro a su lado dormitaba y gruñía levemente en sueños, aunque parecía tranquilizarse cuando ella hablaba.

–¿Sabes? –preguntó mientras le rascaba distraídamente tras las orejas. –A pesar de que sé que debería estar preocupada por mi vida y todo eso, y lo raro que suena que existan los vampiros, si me paro a pensarlo no me ha costado mucho asimilarlo. –se calló unos segundos cuando sus ojos localizaron una nube con forma de perfecta espiral, admirándola. Sin embargo, los nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta en el horizonte le alertaron de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar de aquel amanecer. –He llegado a... a pensar que tal vez... esté relacionado con lo de aquella vez. Es... –sus labios enmudecieron y se llevó una mano al cuello, justo donde la tarde anterior Reiji había desgarrado su piel y donde ya no quedaba ni rastro de la herida.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla y ella dejó caer la mano, abatida. Miró a Shiro que se había espabilado y contemplaba el cielo con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y expresión alarmada.

–Es sólo una sensación. –terminó antes de sonreír tristemente. –Y una auténtica tontería, ¿verdad? –cuando las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con un poco más de insistencia el animal se levantó, ligeramente inquieto. –Pero claro, tú no puedes saber qué pasó... no queda nadie que lo sepa. Yo... no lo sé. –su voz se quebró y decidió callarse para conservar la entereza. Shiro le dedicó un ladrido insistente antes de salir corriendo para buscar un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia antes de que empezara a arreciar con fuerza.

La chica contempló el cielo pensativa unos instantes antes de decidir que si no quería enfermar, lo mejor sería entrar ya en la mansión. Pero aunque a pesar de que la lluvia empezaba a apretar, no se molestó en ir más rápido: tampoco era como si se muriera de ganas por entrar.

Tal vez era porque hacía tanto tiempo que ni se acordaba de la última vez que había tenido algo parecido a un hogar que no fuera Shiro, pero se sentía un poco encerrada. El hecho de que los seis vampiros la miraran como si fuera un sándwich tampoco ayudaba. Vale que tenía a Yui, pero aún no sabía como comportarse con ella ni cuanto de sí misma podría mostrarle sin espantar a una mirada tan inocente.

Suspiró mientras echaba un último vistazo al jardín antes de cerrar la puerta. Ojalá Shiro le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera accedido a entrar, como el día anterior cuando le dio el baño. Pero por mucho que le había insistido, el animal se había negado en redondo a acercarse más de lo justo y necesario a la mansión y se había adueñado del jardín de rosas, por lo que tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a abandonarlo. Irónicamente parecía que el animal sin sentido de la lógica ni del pensamiento obedecía más estrictamente las normas de Reiji que ella misma.

–Y ahora qué hago yo? –susurró para sí mientras comenzaba a andar aleatoriamente por los pasillos. El no tener que preocuparse a todas horas de lo que iba a comer estaba bien, pero no si se quedaba sin cosas que hacer. Antes era lo único que hacía: pensar qué podría llevarse a la boca. No tenía hobbies ni nada parecido. En definitiva, se estaba aburriendo. Mucho.

Yui y Ayato se habían quedado en la escuela por algo que, al parecer, estaba relacionado con un trabajo de clase. Raito se había quedado rezagado, por lo que Kimi dedujo que querría molestarles y hacer enfadar a su hermano. Kanato murmuró algo de unos dulces antes de desaparecer y de todos los demás no sabía nada. Había pensado que no estaría mal que Reiji comenzara a ayudarla con los estudios, pero después de su actitud del día anterior no le apetecía nada en absoluto. Así que podría buscar a cualquiera de los hermanos restantes para ver si conseguía distraerse un rato. Además podría explorar un poco la mansión mientras los buscaba.

Caminó entre los pasillos canturreando entre dientes el poema que siempre rondaba su cabeza cuando se aburría. No sabía exactamente de dónde provenía y no recordaba con claridad cómo se lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le ocurría hacer cuando quería paliar el silencio y el aburrimiento.

_Dijeron que fuiste a verla_

_y que a él le hablaste de mí;_

_ella aprobó mi carácter,_

_y yo a nadar no aprendí__._

Las puertas que iba abriendo daban paso, en su mayoría, a habitaciones abandonadas, con una gruesa capa de polvo y muebles viejos y ajados. Libros carcomidos por los ratones y cortinas llenas de polillas.

_ Él dijo que yo no era_

_(bien sabemos que es verdad),_

_pero si ella insistiera_

_¿q__ué __te podría pasar__?_

Alguna que otra daba la impresión de que había sido conquistada por las termitas y la madera astillada y podrida crujía ante la mínima brisa de aire. Una de ellas tenía tan mal aspecto que apenas se atrevió a abrir la puerta y echar un breve vistazo antes de cerrar y seguir su camino.

_Yo di una; ellos dos,_

_tú nos diste tres o más,_

_todas volvieron a ti,_

_y eran_ _mías tiempo atrás__._

Pero no todas tenían un aspecto tan lamentable. Una puerta daba a una especie de biblioteca y, aunque también tenía una fina capa de polvo, los libros estaban bien cuidados y en orden. Otras eran bastante elegantes y encontró una o dos que dedujo que serían de alguno de los hermanos ya que era muy evidente que alguien había estado viviendo allí recientemente.

_Si ella o yo tal vez nos vemos_

_mezclados en este lío__...**_

Se calló bruscamente al abrir la puerta de uno de los pisos superiores: no estaba sola. Por fin había encontrado algo de compañía. La habitación era amplia y estaba limpia y despejada, no tenía muchas cosas: un pequeño escritorio cerca del ventanal, un armario y una gran cama de matrimonio. El mayor de los hermanos, Shu, dormitaba en ella, o eso supuso al verlo tan quieto, con la respiración acompasada y los auriculares puestos. En el fondo, se alegraba de haberlo encontrado a él, le supondría no estar sola y, además, era el que mejor impresión le había causado desde un principio (o mejor dicho, el que menos miedo le había dado). Se acercó tratando de hacer notar su presencia para no sobresaltarlo, pero el rubio no reaccionó.

–Etto... ¿Shu-san? –llamó con cierta timidez, incluso dormido el mayor de los Sakamaki resultaba casi majestuoso. Al no tener respuesta lo zarandeó un poco más fuerte. No entendía como podía alguien dormir tanto aunque tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. En parte sabía que podía ser porque ella no necesitaba dormir tanto como la media, tal vez por la costumbre, y por eso le resultaba tan extraño, pero por otro lado no había visto al resto de vampiros ser tan apáticos como él.

–¿Qué quieres? Eres muy molesta. –abrió los ojos con fastidio y clavó en ella sus iris azules.

-Me aburro. –sentencio con ojos lastimeros. –Había pensado que quizás podríamos hacer algo.

–No. –la respuesta fue tajante, incluso le sentó mal la rotundidad de la negativa. –Prefiero dormir.

–No debe ser sano dormir tanto. –refunfuñó molesta. Trató de controlar el impulso de pelearse con él sabiendo que así no conseguiría nada. Al menos Reiji le había enseñado algo. Suspiró y trató de suavizar el tono de voz. –Por favor, no soporto demasiado el aburrimiento y Shiro está... –en el último instante decidió que tal vez no sería buena idea decirle que como el perro quería estar solo en su refugio para la lluvia y ella no quería molestarle había ido a incordiarle a él. Seguramente se lo tomaría a mal. –... desaparecido. –se sintió orgullosa de su mentira improvisada y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. –Además, fuera está lloviendo.

–Eres muy molesta... –dijo con un suspiro antes de mirarla detenidamente. Kimi se estremeció al notar como el vampiro la estudiaba con minuciosidad: su cara, su pelo y su ropa, antes de sonreír. –Sin embargo, ya que insistes, vamos a divertirnos.

Kimi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tras haber analizado las palabras, o más bien el tono insinuante del rubio, y darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba según lo previsto. Shu se incorporó de la cama con una velocidad pasmosa para alguien tan apático y agarrándola de los hombros la hizo girar sobre él hasta que ella quedó tumbada, aprisionada por su cuerpo. La mano del chico era lo suficientemente grande como para poder atrapar ambas muñecas a la vez e inmovilizarlas sobre su cabeza, dejándola indefensa a pesar de sus forcejeos.

–¡Suéltame! -exclamó mientras intentaba darle una patada, pero Shu estaba utilizando su propio peso para que las tuviera inutilizadas. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no nos estamos divirtiendo? –insinuó él. Ensanchó un poco su sonrisa y deslizó una mano por debajo de su camiseta, dejando que sus dedos se regodearan durante unos instantes en la piel de su cintura antes de comenzar a ascender.

Kimi se quedó estática durante unos segundos mientras un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes la habían tocado, no de esa forma al menos. Se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de que ya estaba rozando la tela de su sujetador con no muy buenas intenciones y se retorció con más fuerza, dispuesta a gritar si hacía falta. Pero Shu hizo otra cosa que no esperaba. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en los labios. A pesar de la lascivia con la que sus dedos recorrían su piel, el beso podría considerarse casi dulce y gentil.

Cuando se separó de ella sonreía divertido.

–¿No querías divertirte? –inquirió él.

–Quítate de encima, pervertido. -gruñó ella, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de quitárselo de encima.

–Eres tú la que ha venido a mi cuarto cuando no hay nadie más, para pedir que nos divirtiéramos. –él se retiró, dejándose caer a un lado y dándole la espalda. Kimi se apresuró a ponerse de pie, aún con la respiración agitada y algo temblorosa. –¿Qué interpretación esperabas que le diera a eso? Ese es un comportamiento un poco obsceno en una chica, ¿no te parece? Quién iba a decir que ibas a ser más pervertida que Yui.

–No trates de cambiar mis palabras. –espetó mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa.

Shu no contestó, ella tampoco le insistió. Se dio media vuelta y salió lo más dignamente que pudo de la habitación. Deambuló por los pasillos hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta al azar y, apoyando la espalda, se inclinó un poco tratando de acompasar su respiración. Las zonas de su piel donde Shu le había tocado le ardían. Se llevó una mano al costado y otra a los labios, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos e ideas.

Estaba furiosa, y mucho: el mayor de los Sakamaki le había robado su primer beso a la fuerza. No es que ella fuera una persona particularmente romántica ni que tuviera grandes aspiraciones en lo que respectaba a su futura vida romántica si la llegaba a tener, pero eso era algo que sí le hubiera gustado decidir a ella.

Pero por otro lado, estaba asustada. Un pánico salvaje e irracional que se acrecentaba a pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado, hacía que sus manos temblaran con violencia y que todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas lentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes y volvía a golpearla ese dolor de cabeza.

_Unos dedos ásperos y rechonchos escarbaban bajo su camiseta en contra de su voluntad._

Era el tipo de miedo que paralizaba los sentidos y despertaba un sentimiento de desesperada supervivencia que se adueñaba de su cuerpo y lo hacía actuar por su cuenta.

_El olor nauseabundo invadía su nariz, mareándola. Alcohol rancio y cebollas, además del aroma a humedad y tierra que no terminaban de ocultar el de la sangre._

Se le crisparon los dedos en torno a su cabeza y fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, consciente de que no podría mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

_Trató de forcejear, pero sus delgados brazos no servían para nada en contra de su corpulencia. Más de ochenta kilos de peso eran demasiado para ella. El sabor agrio de la impotencia mezclado con el miedo inundó su boca. Lloraría, pero sus ojos estaban secos de lágrimas._

Un miedo que robaba su humanidad y la rebajaba a la altura de las bestias salvajes.

_No podía dejarlo así, no podía rendirse. Lucharía, aunque fuera una guerra perdida._

–Mira Teddy, la humana sigue arrastrándose por el suelo como un gusano. Es tan divertida. –levantó la cabeza alterada. Frente a ella estaba Kanato, sujetando a Teddy con una mano y una bolsa con la otra. Sonreía divertido mientras se burlaba de ella. –Tiene una expresión de horror muy bonita, ¿no piensas igual? ¿De qué estará asustada?

Kimi se puso de pie, alegrándose de la aparición del mediano de los trillizos. Gracias a él, el pánico por el que había estado a punto de dejarse llevar se estaba disipando y esos fogonazos habían dejado de incordiarla.

–No estoy asustada, yo... –se llevó una mano al costado, donde aún seguía notando el tacto de la mano de Shu. No iba a contarle nada de aquello, por supuesto. –me he tropezado y por eso me he sentado.

El rostro de Kanato pasó en un chasquido de ser divertido a crisparse en odio.

–Eres una mentirosa. ¡MENTIROSA! –gritó sacudiendo histérico a su oso. Kimi ya sabía que no había sido convincente para nada, nunca se le había dado bien mentir, pero aquella reacción era sobrecogedora. –Las mujeres mentirosas sois tan irritantes... –bajó bruscamente el tono hasta uno compungido.

–Lo... siento. –dijo, abrumada por el repentino cambio de humor del chico. –Yo...

–Tal vez pueda perdonarte, pero no a cambio de nada. –su tono seguía siendo compungido. –Sí, compénsame de alguna forma. Tal vez puedes venir a verme comer tarta. –cuando lo dijo alzó la bolsa y Kimi se fijó que dentro tenía una caja.

Asintió lentamente. No es que tuviera un especial interés en ver como Kanato comía, pero tampoco le apetecía ver como montaba otro berrinche. Y tal vez podría pasar un rato entretenida hasta que regresara Yui o, con suerte, dejaría de llover y podría salir a jugar con Shiro.

La habitación de Kanato no estaba muy alejada de donde estaban, así que no tardó demasiado en encontrarse sentada junto a una mesa mientras un sonriente vampiro abría una caja con un pedazo de pastel dentro. Kimi había pensado que simplemente iría, trataría de estar un rato decente con el chico y regresaría sin más problemas. Pero ahora que veía la tarta se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le apetecía un pedazo. Se preguntó cómo podría insinuarle que le diera un pedazo.

–Esta mañana estoy contento, Kimi-chan. –dijo Kanato mientras cogía un tenedor y acomodaba a Teddy en su regazo antes de empezar a comer. Kimi trató de no fruncir el ceño, molesta por el honorífico. –Me gusta comer tarta antes de ir a dormir. ¿A ti te gusta comer tarta?

–Nunca la he probado. –dijo en un susurro. Kanato levantó un segundo la mirada del plato para clavarla en ella.

–La humana es aún más lamentable, Teddy. –dijo con una risita. –Pues esta tarta es mía, no pienso darte un trozo. –Kimi se miró las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo. Kanato la hacía sentir muy insegura por lo imprevisible que podía llegar a ser. –¿Sabes? No eres muy ruidosa, eso me gusta. –era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso: por norma general solía ser la primera en dar gritos o alzar la voz. Encontró bastante irónico que el hecho de que estuviera tan callada era, precisamente, por la presencia de Kanato.

Para sobrevivir en la calle había tenido que aprender ciertas pautas, una de ellas era saber descifrar la mirada de la gente. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido qué miradas se compadecerían de ella y le darían un par de monedas y de cuáles debía salir corriendo a riesgo de que le dieran una paliza o, peor aún, se aprovecharan de ella. Cuando había discutido con Reiji había visto en sus ojos lo que deseaba hacerle pasar un mal rato, o con Raito en clase sus ganas de hacer con ella cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para decirlas en voz alta. Pero no de hacerle verdadero daño. Cuando Kanato había empezado a gritar había visto en su mirada una verdadera ansia asesina. Él sí la mataría por mucho que "esa persona" hubiera dicho que no lo hicieran.

–Gracias. –dijo con un hilo de voz, dándose cuenta de que esperaba que dijera algo.

–Yui no sabe ser tan silenciosa como tú, lo que es una lástima. Tienes buen porte y eres muy bonita, pareces una muñeca. ¿Te gustaría ser una de mis muñecas? –estiró el brazo para acariciarle con delicadeza la mejilla. –Serías preciosa, con un bonito vestido y un peinado elegante. Te dejaría bailar con Teddy. ¿Morirías por ser mi muñeca?

Kimi abrió los ojos, asustada. Aquello tenía que ser algún tipo de broma.

–Mejor me marcho, me está entrando sueño. –dijo tensándose.

–¿Si te doy un poco de tarta querrás ser mi muñeca? –Kanato cogió el último pedazo de tarta con el tenedor y lo estiró hasta ella. –No niegues mi hospitalidad, come tarta y así querrás que te mate para que seas mi muñeca perfecta. –Kanato se había puesto de pie y prácticamente le obligó a comer el pastel. Estaba bueno, exquisito a decir verdad. Tal vez lo mejor que hubiera probado en toda su vida, pero el hecho de el vampiro prácticamente se lo hubiera metido a la fuerza en la boca le quitaba bastante encanto. –¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ser ya mi muñeca?

–No, déjame. –espetó al darse cuenta de que le estaba agarrando de las muñecas. Estaba asustándose y eso le hacía perder los papeles y no medir sus palabras.

Como era de esperar, la respuesta enfureció a Kanato que la tiró de la silla y la estampó en el suelo, haciendo que un quejido escapara de sus labios.

–¡Eres una desagradecida! –chilló. –¡Una sucia humana que no merece más que la maten! ¡Tienes que compensarme por ser amable contigo! –a Kimi ya no le importaba enfurecer más a Kanato, así que intentó forcejear y darle una patada al joven. Desde aquella posición, él encima de ella, Kanato le dirigió una mirada extrañada antes de inclinarse sobre ella e inspirar. –Tu sangre... ¿a qué huele? No es tan dulce como la de ella, pero... ¿por qué hueles así? –su tono de voz volvió a suavizarse, como si ese pequeño misterio hubiera podido distraerle un rato. –Podría sacártela toda, para cuando te haga mi muñeca, sabes. –se inclinó más sobre ella hasta que sus labios rozaron la piel de su cuello. –Serías toda para mí; mía y solo mía.

Kimi miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a zafarse de Kanato, pero por suerte para ella, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Raito, Ayato y Yui irrumpieron en la estancia.

–Meinu-chan... –canturreó Raito compungido. –Así que sí quieres jugar con Kanato pero no conmigo... eso me pone triste.

–¡Cállate Raito! –gritó Ayato apartando a su hermano mayor para señalar al otro con un dedo amenazante. –¡Oi, Kanato, dije que esta humana era de mi propiedad!

–Pero tú ya tienes a Yui. –protestó mientras miraba molesto a su hermano. –Kimi-chan va a ser mi preciosa muñeca.

Kimi no se quedó para escuchar cómo debatían qué iba a ser de ella. Aprovechó que Kanato estaba distraído y le asestó un rodillazo en la cadera que lo desequilibró, empujándolo para tirarlo al suelo. Se levantó del suelo con un salto digno de un atleta y en su huida estampó a Ayato contra la puerta y esquivó a Raito dándole un codazo en las costillas. Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás y llegó en un suspiro a su propia habitación, donde, tras atrancar la puerta, se metió en la cama y se tapó completamente con el edredón. Cerró los ojos y esperó intranquila a que llegara alguno de los hermanos dispuesto a cobrarse una venganza.

* * *

Guest: A lo tonto, tonto al final ha sido Shu quien le ha dado el primer beso, lo mismo tienes un don que te permite ver el futuro o algo así xD Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y a ver si sigues acertando con tus predicciones :3

****El poema es del libro de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", de Lewis Carroll. El poema en sí no tiene ninguna relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia, escogí ese porque me gusta bastante, pero vamos, podría haber escogido uno de Bécquer, de Neruda o de quien sea y no hubiera influido demasiado. Influyen en Kimi las circunstancias en las que lo aprendió, aunque por el momento no lo recuerde. **  
**Bueno, este capítulo es considerablemente más largo de los que estoy publicando (aunque a mí realmente me gustan de esta extensión). Si veo que el hecho de que sean tan largos tiene buena acogida intentaré hacerlos así, si por el contrario preferís un poco más cortos como hasta ahora, volveré a lo de antes. **  
**Me vino un ramalazo de inspiración y no pude evitar poner que fuera Shu quien le diera el primer beso ^.^ Aunque aún no he decidido quien puede ser el primero en morderle, así que se admiten sugerencias. **  
**Y creo que eso es todo por hoy, se despide...**  
**FairyD**  
**PD: Se intercambian reviews por galletas de chocolate :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**7w7: **Awwww, me vas a sacar los colores ^.^ Muchas gracias, a veces soy un tanto negativa con respecto a mi forma de escribir. En cuanto a Shu... ¿quién no preferiría al "Shu: violador de damiselas aburridas"? Sería una locura elegir lo contrario. Y me ha encantado esa metáfora... "Tan dulce como la sal" Eso sí que es una obra de arte `:')

Tranquila, me he propuesto actualizar este fic seguidamente aunque sea lo último que haga ;)

Se despide, FairyD :3

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por comentar ^.^ y, la verdad, me parece una buena idea.

Se despide, FairyD ^.^

* * *

Pasó gran parte del resto de la mañana con el oído avizor, a la espera de que apareciera alguno e los trillizos, pero aparte de unos pasos acelerados al otro lado de la puerta, no hubo indicios de que alguien estuviera buscándola. Pasadas un par de horas se convenció de que la dejarían en paz y se permitió el lujo de respirar tranquila. Hasta ella era consciente de lo descabellado que resultaba agredir a tres vampiros con tendencias sádicas, especialmente cuando uno de ellos parecía estar pasando por una grave crisis emocional.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó al pequeño balcón del que disponía para contemplar el jardín de rosas al que daba su ventana. Al menos había parado de llover.

Sabía que tendría que intentar dormir, que había sido un día intenso cargado de emociones fuertes y que tendría que estar despejada si quería poder someterse a un exhaustivo examen de conciencia para poner en orden sus recuerdos y almacenarlos en algún lugar de su mente donde no volvieran a molestarla, como había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Pero algo le decía que aquella noche, o mañana mejor dicho, no podría dormir. Nunca antes había dormido sola, siempre había estado lo suficientemente cerca de alguien, aunque fuera Shiro, como para notar su respiración, cosa que la relajaba. Y además, su mente era un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos que le impedían que cerrara los ojos durante mucho rato y que siempre acababan remitiéndola a lo mismo: ¿qué demonios tenía su sangre que tan rara la encontraban los vampiros?

Reiji, Raito, Kanato. Los tres se lo habían dicho en el mismo día, y los tres habían tenido que acercarse mucho a ella para percibirlo. Pasó un dedo distraída por su muñeca, siguiendo el trazado de sus venas; las tenía ligeramente moradas, gracias a la rudeza con la que Kanato la había tratado. De todas formas, ese misterio no era lo único que la atormentaba en aquel momento.

La culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Había visto los ojos cargados de dolor y tristeza de Yui cuando entró en la habitación. Eso sumado a que había podido ver las numerosas y recientes marcas de colmillos en su piel, y que sabía que había pasado unas cuantas horas a solas con dos de los Sakamakis, le daba a entender que su noche no había podido ser mucho más buena que la suya. Pero en lugar de intentar consolarla o detenerse para estar con ella, había salido corriendo para salvar su propio pellejo (uno de los instintos salvajes fundamentales para la supervivencia en la calle) sin pensar en la posibilidad de que pudieran descargarse con la pobre chica. No sabía mucho acerca de las relaciones sociales, pero estaba segura de que eso no contaba bajo la etiqueta de "buena amiga". Si Shiro saliera corriendo de buenas a primeras y la dejara en la estacada se quedaría por los suelos, supuso que algo así debió de sentir Yui.

–Tal vez debería disculparme con ella. –susurró para sí, mientras contemplaba el jardín pensativa.

Se entretuvo un rato más pensando en cómo podría disculparse sinceramente con alguien cuando algo le llamó la atención. Una silueta moviéndose despacio entre los rosales, paseando tranquilamente. Achinó los ojos para ver mejor, aunque ya intuía que se trataba de Subaru. Lo miró sorprendida hasta que salió de su campo de visión: se suponía que estaban todos durmiendo. Sin embargo, decidió aprovechar la ocasión e ir a ver si él le podía resolver una de las disyuntivas que le robaban el sueño aquel día.

Salió lo más silenciosamente que pudo de la mansión, temerosa de despertar a alguno de los hermanos en el proceso, y comenzó a buscar al albino entre los rosales. Se dejó guiar por aquella especie de "sexto sentido" que le permitía localizar vampiros y en menos de cinco minutos ya se había topado con la mirada molesta del menor de los hermanos.

–¡Hola Subaru-kun! –saludó alegremente, pretendiendo sonar casual. –Que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí.

–No llevas zapatos. –gruñó él antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Kimi se miró los pies para comprobar que, efectivamente, tenía razón. Se sonrojó: con las prisas y la falta de costumbre se le había olvidado comprobar si los llevaba puestos. Sacudió la cabeza y aceleró para llegar a la altura de Subaru.

–Ya que nos hemos encontrado, podríamos charlar un poco. –sugirió, preguntándose cómo podría preguntarle el verdadero asunto que la había llevado hasta allí.

–Si estoy aquí es porque es evidente que quiero estar solo. –utilizó un tono glacial que hizo estremecer a Kimi, pero no la amedrentó. Su curiosidad era más fuerte.

Decidió seguir tanteando el terreno.

–Nunca viene mal charlar de tanto en tanto, ¿no? –se distrajo un segundo mirando una rosa. –Este jardín es muy bonito, ni siquiera el del colegio se le puede comparar. –comentó.

Subaru bufó exasperado. Él sólo quería dar un paseo tranquilamente disfrutando de su soledad, ¿era mucho pedir? Miró de reojo a la castaña que por alguna razón no se amedrentaba ante sus claros signos de enojo. Aquello no era habitual y algo le decía que la situación podía alargarse, así que lo mejor sería zanjar el asunto de raíz.

–¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –espetó.

Ella le miró desconcertada durante unos segundos antes de reír nerviosamente.

–¿Tengo que querer algo? Yo solo... –empezó a mover sus manos nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Subaru contuvo a duras penas las ganas de suspirar de nuevo, frustrado. ¿Había alguien que mintiera peor que aquella chica? –solo... estaba buscando a Shiro. Eso es, Shiro. Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo.

–¿Ese chucho? –frunció los labios con molestia. –Más te vale que lo eduques como es debido, lo he visto entre los rosales. Como destroce el jardín lo mataré.

Se detuvo al notar que Kimi había parado en seco.

–Oye, que... –al ver la expresión de la chica enmudeció. Miraba al suelo y aunque no podía verle los ojos, podía percibir un aura tenebrosa en ella.

–Nunca... –susurró. –Nunca se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Shiro. –levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada amenazante. Su voz tenía un tinte salvaje, casi un gruñido y tuvo la sensación de que incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros de lo habitual. –Si le haces algo, te juro que te haré suplicarme que te mate.

Caminaron un rato más, en completo silencio. Kimi parecía haberse olvidado de la anterior escena y contemplaba las rosas con un deje de admiración en su mirada y se permitió dar un pequeño salto emocionado cuando encontraron al perro. Lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello y comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas con una enorme sonrisa.

–Shiro... –comentó Subaru, mirando el pelaje negro azabache del can. –es un nombre extraño para ese perro*.

Kimi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como pensativa, antes de contestar.

–El día que lo encontré, nevó. –contestó escuetamente. No le apetecía hablar de aquello y Subaru pareció captar la indirecta, porque no dijo nada más al respecto.

La chica siguió acariciando un poco más al perro, ausente, recordando aquel día.

_Hacía a penas unos días que se había quedado sola. Él, a pesar de sus promesas, la había abandonado a su suerte. A veces, durante breves momentos de inusitada madurez, comprendía que lo que había pasado había sido inevitable, pero aquello no mitigaba el dolor de la pérdida. Estaba desgarrada, desolada y perdida. Cualquier sueño o expectativa que hubiera forjado hasta el momento se había derrumbado como si fuera un castillo de naipes. Había esperado en el lugar de siempre, por si regresaba, pero finalmente había entendido que eso no iba a suceder y era arriesgado quedarse allí. Desde aquel día, se había dedicado a deambular por las calles, sin preocuparse por comer o esconderse cuando había peligro. El frío le amorotonaba los labios y le hacía dar pasos rígidos, mientras cada cierto tiempo se acordaba de frotarse los brazos para darse calor. Las primeras nieves dieron comienzo a los que serían unos duros meses de invierno, al que tal vez no podría sobrevivir. _

–_No me dejes sola. –susurraba con la voz entrecortada. –¿Por qué? Me lo prometiste. _

_A cada frase que pronunciaba se obligaba a dar un paso, pero sus pies desnudos le dolían a causa del frío y era peor por culpa de la nieve que rápidamente había cubierto la calle. Llevaba un fino vestido de tirantes rasgado por abajo de tal forma que le llegaba por las rodillas y una chaqueta gris, sucia y ligeramente ensangrentada era su único abrigo. Estaba convencida de que moriría de hipotermia. _

_Gracias a su paso renqueante lo escuchó: unos gimoteos lastimosos. Y gracias a lo impoluta que estaba la calle con un manto de la más pura nieve, lo vio: una bola oscura. Siempre había sido curiosa, y esa parecía prácticamente la única cualidad que le quedaba, así que se acercó para ver que era. _

_Y allí estaba._

_Apenas era una bola de pelo que temblaba violentamente por el frío, tendría unos dos meses a lo sumo. Cuando ella se acercó, levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos anhelantes. _

_Inmediatamente quedó prendada de él; era tan negro que ni tan siquiera se le distinguían los ojillos azabaches, y de una apariencia tan frágil que le empujaba a querer protegerlo. _

_Con cuidado, lo cogió del suelo y se lo metió bajo la tela de la chaqueta que llevaba, sin importarle que el animal estuviera húmedo por la nieve y que ella podría enfermar. Él escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pensando en qué podría darle para comer y dónde podrían refugiarse ambos. _

–_Desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo. –le susurró mientras lo acunaba. Ahora no podía abandonarse, ahora tendía una responsabilidad y una promesa que mantener. –Te llamaré Shiro, al fin y al cabo ha sido la nieve la que me ha llevado a ti, me parece apropiado. _

_Sonrió cuando notó como el perro lamió su clavícula y lo interpretó como que le gustaba. Con energías renovadas, comenzó a correr. _

–Parece que quieres mucho a ese chucho. –la voz de Subaru la hizo poner los pies en el suelo de nuevo.

Sonrió.

–Es alguien importante para mí. –le dedicó un par de mimos más a Shiro antes de ponerse en pie. –Seguro que Subaru-kun también tiene alguien importante.

–Tsk. –gruñó él, desviando la mirada. –Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, mejor me voy a dormir.

Kimi decidió que era mejor preguntarle antes de que desapareciera. No es que esperara realmente que él supiera algo, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que despejara un poco su cabeza.

–Etto... Subaru-kun... –sonrió arrepentida. –Lo cierto es que te he mentido en cuanto a mis intenciones esta mañana.

–¿En serio? –ironizó él.

–Verás... –se frotó las muñecas con nerviosismo. –Desde que llegué aquí tus hermanos me han dicho que mi sangre huele diferente. –Subaru alzó las cejas e hizo un rápido examen a la pálida piel de la chica en busca de marcas que no encontró. –Como de momento eres el único que aún no ha intentado nada raro conmigo he decidido que eres el más civilizado y creo que te puedo preguntar a qué se refieren más exactamente. –en cuanto lo dijo extendió la muñeca para que fuera más accesible.

–Así que has venido para ofrecerme tu sangre. –sonrió perversamente.

Kimi apartó la mano bruscamente y retrocedió un paso, alarmada.

–¡¿Qué!? ¡No! –apretó los puños. –Sólo quería que me olieras, los demás solo me lo han dicho cuando se han acercado mucho a mí.

Subaru acortó la distancia que los separaba y la agarró bruscamente de la muñeca.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que no voy a tomarla por la fuerza? –inquirió.

Kimi empezó a tirar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el albino era demasiado fuerte para ella. Así que le dedicó una mirada desafiante a la espera de que hiciera un movimiento en falso. Pensaba morderla, pero entonces recordó la mirada oscura y lúgubre de la chica momentos atrás y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar pasar la ocasión. Se limitó a acercar la nariz a su muñeca e inspirar. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–Tienen razón, no huele como la sangre humana convencional. –la chica le miró interrogante. Él la ignoró y volvió acercarse para olerla de nuevo, entre extrañado y sorprendido–Aunque el olor de tu sangre es bastante leve, casi como si tu piel fuera una capa que lo atenúa. –era la primera vez que veía algo parecido, por norma general el olor de la sangre era intenso para los vampiros aunque estuviera en un contenedor como la carne. –No sé que pueda ser, tal vez no sea nada. Hay algunos humanos que huelen un poco diferente simplemente por genética. –no estaba muy convencido, pero era lo más plausible.

La castaña asintió, mirándose las manos, como si pudiera desentrañar aquel misterio en las líneas que dibujaban sus palmas.

–Gracias, Subaru-kun. –dijo pensativa. –Seguramente no sea nada. No te molesto más.

No esperó a que el albino contestara algo, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Aunque agradecía que el vampiro le hubiera dicho todo aquello, estaba peor que empezó: no le había resuelto nada y por si no fuera suficiente, había hecho que estuviera más intrigada.

Decidió que lo más sencillo sería olvidarse durante algún tiempo del tema y tal vez se resolvería solo.

"_Como siempre haces" _dijo una vocecilla acusadora en su cabeza.

La ignoró y decidió buscar a Yui: disculparse era algo que sí podía hacer.

Fue hacia su habitación tan silenciosa como había salido, deseando que los vampiros siguieran durmiendo. Por suerte, consiguió llegar hasta la habitación de Yui sin ningún inconveniente y se acercó de puntillas hasta la cama.

–Yui-kun... –susurró mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Yui se agitaba en sueños, intranquila. Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y el sudor frío que perlaba su frente. Kimi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho; tal vez, por su acto de rebeldía, los trillizos lo habían pagado con ella.

–Yui-kun, despierta. –insistó, zarandeándola. Previendo la acción de la chica, le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. –Tranquila, soy yo, estabas teniendo un mal sueño.

Los rosados ojos de la chica la miraron con el miedo reflejado en ellos hasta que se percataron de que no estaba en peligro. Suspiró, más tranquila, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa conciliadora.

–Me has asustado, Kimi-kun. –dijo, aunque sin nada de reproche.

Kimi desvió la mirada, avergonzada por no haberse parado a pensar antes que despertar a la rubia no sería buena idea. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que no hacía una a derechas.

–Lo de esta tarde... –comenzó, mirando discretamente las marcas de colmillos en la piel de la chica. Aquella sensación que había estado atormentándola desde hacía poco volvía a acecharla; culpabilidad. –Creo que... que... debería haberme quedado contigo. –las palabras se trabaron en sus labios y entonces ya no pudo parar. –Lo siento, supongo que ni tan siquiera puedo ser una amiga en condiciones. No entiendo qué funciona mal conmigo pero siempre acabo defraudando o destruyendo a la gente de mi alrededor, no importa qué haga. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, jugando a que tengo una vida, porque tarde o temprano volverá a pasar lo de aquella vez y tendré que volver a irme y... –las pequeñas manos de Yui se apoyaron en sus hombros con suavidad, silenciándola.

–Lo único que te pasa es que no sabes como ser amiga de alguien, pero no es muy difícil aprender. –dijo con la dulzura y pureza que la caracterizaba. –No pienses cosas tan feas de ti misma.

–Tú no lo entiendes...

–No hay nada que entender, podrías empezar llamándome Yui-chan y yo te llamaré Kimi-chan, ¿qué te parece? –la miró tan esperanzada que fue incapaz de negarse. La rubia sonrió y echó un vistazo al reloj. –No falta tanto para que sea hora de levantarse, no merece la pena dormir de nuevo. ¿Te apetece si hacemos algo?

–Bueno...

–Podría peinarte, tienes un pelo muy largo y bonito. –cogió un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos antes de levantarse de la cama y coger un cepillo del baño.

–En realidad pensaba cortármelo como un chico, es mucho más cómodo. –comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama como Yui le indicaba.

La rubia se mostró escandalizada alegando que no podía hacer eso cuando tenía un pelo tan bonito. Yui pasó el resto de la mañana haciéndole peinados y Kimi tratando de no mostrarse demasiado sorprendida al ver lo mucho que podía cambiar su apariencia sólo por llevar el pelo recogido. Y aunque la castaña estaba un poco reticente al principio, poco a poco se fue abriendo un poco más a Yui, permitiéndose gastar alguna broma y reírse despreocupada.

–Podrías dejarte esto hoy para ir a clase, te queda muy bien. –alabó mientras terminaba de arreglar la trenza que acababa de hacerle.

Kimi asintió, distraída, sin escucharla realmente. El tiempo había pasado volando y se había reído, e incluso le había confiado a Yui algunas anécdotas de cuando vivía en la calle. Ella, por su parte, le había contado su vida apegada a la iglesia y le había hablado de su padre, al que, al parecer, le guardaba un gran afecto y de como era su vida en la mansión. En resumen, la conversación había fluido sin problemas.

Miró el espejo que Yui había puesto frente a ella para que se viera con cada nuevo peinado y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como la rubia acomodaba un par de mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su trenza. Tal vez empezar una vida nueva, con una amiga de verdad, no sonara tan disparatado al fin y al cabo (por muchos vampiros que hubieran en escena)

–Se hace tarde, Yui-chan, deberíamos empezar a vestirnos. –dijo cuando salió de su ensoñación.

Aún con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios salió del cuarto de la rubia para encaminarse al suyo propio. Por primera vez en muchísimos años, a pesar de las condiciones en las que tenía que vivir, su futuro no parecía tan negro.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba: porque tarde o temprano, _el pasado siempre vuelve_.

* * *

*Shiro significa blanco en japonés. Dado que el perro es negro es una ironía que se llame así :)

**He tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar y lo siento T.T Pero en mi defensa diré que he tenido algunos compromisos familiares y mucho lío con las clases como para tener suficiente tiempo para escribir y aprovecho para decir que la semana que viene la tengo más o menos igual que esta, así que aunque voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible, no sé cuánto voy a tardar aproximadamente. **

**Bueno, no me convence demasiado, pero es lo que ha salido, espero que os guste ^.^" **

**Se despide, FairyD :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: **Como siempre, gracias por comentar ^.^ Al final he subido el cáp. antes de lo que esperaba, así que... disfrútalo :)

* * *

La semana había pasado sin demasiadas novedades, quitando el hecho de que la convivencia con seis vampiros adolescentes con tendencias sádicas nunca era fácil del todo. A pesar de todo, había empezado a pillarle el truco a tratar con ellos siguiendo una serie de pautas; intentaba esquivar al mayor de los hermanos siempre que podía, aunque éste parecía decidir que el mejor lugar para echarse la siesta era cualquiera en el que ella se encontrara, así que se limitaba a intentar no molestarlo; debía de fingir ser una perfecta señorita cuando Reiji andaba cerca y mostrarse debidamente interesada en sus estudios; con los trillizos era bastante sencillo, nunca quedarse a solas con alguno de ellos, aunque al final siempre acabara teniendo algún percance, especialmente con Raito, ya que iban a la misma clase; y finalmente, Subaru seguía pareciéndole el más civilizado y aunque le agradaba su compañía (principalmente porque era el único que se dignaba a contestarle alguna pregunta sin tratarla como si fuera estúpida) parecía que el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Luego estaba Yui, claro. Tener una amiga era bastante más fácil de lo que había creído y aunque a veces se sentía mal por mentirle sobre la gran mayoría de cosas de su pasado, trataba de quitarle toda la importancia posible. La rubia la ayudaba con sus estudios cuando Reiji no podía, por lo que esperaba no tardar demasiado en acortar la diferencia académica que la separaba de los demás. Y Shiro había engordado en aquella semana, y aunque eso no preocupaba a Kimi porque él siempre había estado más delgado de lo que debería, sí que se aseguraba de que hiciera deporte corriendo por el jardín.

En resumidas cuentas, cuando terminaba de estudiar, de pasar el rato con Yui, jugar con Shiro y de discutir con el hermano de turno, si aún le quedaba tiempo, se descubría pensando que realmente no estaba mal vivir allí.

Era jueves de madrugada y el silencio reinaba en el comedor, roto esporádicamente por los murmullos del mediano de los trillizos y el ruido de Reiji en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida. Kimi escuchó como a su derecha, Kanato le susurraba a Teddy lo que harían aquella noche cuando terminaran de cenar y se estremeció al descifrar en aquellos murmullos que dichos planes la incluían a ella. Había pasado toda la semana eludiéndolo respaldándose en las clases de Reiji para evitar que la volviera a invitar a comer pastel y solo esperaba que el truco siguiera funcionándole. Por otro lado, Ayato se había sentado justo frente a ella y la miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear y sin probar bocado. Aquello sí que era una novedad: por norma general el pelirrojo solía acosar a Yui y no a ella, pero se imaginaba a qué podría deberse.

Ese mismo día, varias horas atrás, se le había caído un espejo de mano en el baño y al ir a recogerlo se había hecho un corte. Ayato había aparecido y había tenido la oportunidad de lamer su sangre antes de que pudiera alejarlo y desde entonces la había atacado dos veces pretendiendo beber de ella y la miraba de aquella manera obsesiva y enfermiza.

Esperaba que todo se debiera a que era luna llena (y según le había explicado Yui, los vampiros se volvían particularmente peligrosos por esas fechas) y como aún no había probado su sangre propiamente se había obsesionado con eso. Con un poco de suerte la dejaría tranquila cuando terminara el periodo de plenilunio.

O eso esperaba.

–Si no te importa, en la cena me gustaría que te vistieras como una persona, no como la salvaje que en realidad eres. –tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el tono glacial y las palabras cortantes de un Reiji molesto desde la puerta de la cocina iban dirigidos exclusivamente a ella. –Ve a cambiarte.

Sabía que lo mejor sería obedecer sin rechistar, y se levantó de la mesa conteniendo las ganas dirigirle una mirada suplicante a Yui. Realmente no quería ir sola, no cuando aún podía notar la mirada de Ayato taladrándole la nuca antes de salir del comedor.

Corrió por los pasillos insultando mentalmente a Reiji: sabía que lo que el vampiro encontraba poco decente para cenar era la vieja camiseta que había encontrado en su armario y que no había tardado en convertirse en su favorita, si bien estaba algo roída y le quedaba enorme, se la ponía para estar en la mansión porque era cómoda y de tacto suave. No le parecía que estuviera tan mal para sentarse a la mesa, estaba segura de que tan sólo quería fastidiarla.

Sin entretenerse, se quitó la camiseta nada más poner un pie en su cuarto y abrió el armario para ponerse la primera camiseta que pillara, tal vez la del uniforme bastaría. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a alcanzar la blusa, una mano de dedos helados aprisionó su muñeca. Ya sabía de quién se trataba y se maldijo por no haber sido más rápida o por no haberse negado a ir sola por la mansión.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que cogiendo aire y conteniendo el impulso de taparse el sujetador con la mano libre para poder tenerla a punto para defenderse, se encaró hacia Ayato.

–Suéltame. –gruñó tirando con fuerza, pero tal y como Yui le había dicho, Ayato era bastante más fuerte que de costumbre y no aflojó su agarre.

–Ore-sama quiere tu sangre. –replicó él tapándole la boca con firmeza para que no pudiera gritar. Su voz era más ronca de lo habitual, como si tuviera la garganta seca, y sus ojos mucho más oscuros y peligrosos. –Y la quiere ahora.

La estampó contra el suelo y Kimi sintió que del impacto se quedaba sin aire y la mano de Ayato le dificultaba respirar. Ayato se acomodó sobre ella y hundió la nariz en su cuello, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de placer.

–¿Qué misterios encierra tu sangre? –susurró para seguidamente lamer su cuello despacio. Kimi se retorció e intentó chillar, pero la mano de Ayato era firme. El pelirrojo la tenía completamente inmovilizada y no pudo evitar recordar su primer día en la mansión. Aquella vez tampoco había sido capaz de defenderse. –Supongo que no importa, porque hasta la última gota va a ser mía, podrías sentirte orgullosa, –sus labios compusieron una sonrisa maníaca. –vas a entregarme tu último aliento.

Sin otro aviso más que ese, Ayato clavó sus colmillos en el pálido cuello de la chica bruscamente, tanto, que la vista de Kimi se nubló durante unos instantes por el dolor. Desesperada le empujó con el brazo que tenía libre, pero sólo sirvió para que con el golpe, la herida de su cuello se hiciera más grande y la sangre fluyera más rápidamente que antes, a lo que Ayato correspondió bebiendo más ávidamente. Podía notar como el líquido se deslizaba por su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y salpicaba el suelo.

De alguna forma, tal vez por una reacción al peligro en el que se encontraba, empezó a ser más consciente de cuanto le rodeaba. Podía notar el duro suelo bajo su espalda, la mano helada del vampiro aprisionando con tanta fuerza la suya que sentía como la circulación apenas llegaba a sus dedos, el pelo de Ayato que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, el olor de la sangre era tan intenso que la estaba mareando y todo a su alrededor parecía brillar como si tuviera luz propia.

Y por encima de todo, el dolor.

Su cuello parecía contener lava, sentía como si cientos de agujas se clavaran a la vez en aquella zona y comenzaran a expandirse lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo; sentía como si cada gota de sangre que salía de su cuerpo fueran pedazos de sí misma que iba arrancando con rudeza. El dolor le nublaba los sentidos y sólo le hacía buscar desesperada una forma de salvarse. Con manos temblorosas estiró su brazo y, ya sin importarle si volvía a hacerse daño a sí misma en el proceso, clavó sus uñas en hombro de Ayato.

Gracias a sus sentidos amplificados notó como sus uñas atravesaban la piel sin apenas dificultad y desgarraban las venas del hombro, como el cuerpo del vampiro se tensaba durante unos segundos por el dolor, como la sangre de Ayato se deslizaba por entre sus dedos y un olor dulzón, tal vez demasiado, impregnaba sus fosas nasales.

Se estaba mareando y sabía que no faltaba mucho hasta que perdiera la consciencia y, finalmente, muriera. Miró hacia la puerta, anhelante y descubrió sorprendida a Yui mirando la escena con una mueca horrorizada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, muda de la impresión? ¿Por qué no buscaba ayuda?

–Yui-chan... –susurró mientras iba sintiéndose adormecida y notaba como los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos y notó como su brazo caía pesadamente a su lado, inerte, sin fuerzas. Lo último que percibió antes de perder completamente el sentido fue como alguien apartaba bruscamente a Ayato de encima de ella. Estaba segura de que aquello había abierto aún más la herida de su cuello, pero su umbral del dolor estaba lo suficientemente elevado como para que no le importara. Alguien la cogió en brazos y una mano helada hizo presión sobre su cuello, seguramente para detener la hemorragia. El tacto era agradable y le aliviaba el fuego que sentía en aquella zona. Inconscientemente se acurrucó sobre esa persona y permitió que el tenue y absorbente olor a menta, con tintes de madera y, extrañamente, de sangre (aunque tal vez podría ser la suya propia) la relajara. Entonces, se entregó por completo al descanso que le proporcionaba la inconsciencia.

_El pasillo era interminable, por más que avanzaba parecía no tener fin. Tod__o a su alrededor estaba enmohecido y polvoriento; los escasos muebles con los que se cruzaba, astillados; las ventanas, sucias o rotas; y extrañamente, aunque la madera del suelo estaba podrida, no crujía a cada paso que ella daba. Caminaba, un paso detrás de otro, obligándose a continuar, obligándose a llegar a la puerta que veía al final del pasillo pero que parecía huir de ella. No desistió, porque sabía que si no avanzaba no podría salir de allí y, al final, siempre lograría alcanzarla._

_Andó lo que le parecieron horas, días, semanas; aunque no le entró hambre, ni sueño, ni tan siquiera cansancio, hasta que finalmente logró alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Ésta daba a una habitación, pequeña y sin más muebles que una cama en el centro de la misma. No se entretuvo en mirar las paredes repletas de grietas y humedades, y sus ojos oscuros pasaron vagamente sobre los dos adultos de la sala, que parecían no reparar en su presencia. El hombre estaba de pie, dándole la espalda por lo que no podía ver su cara. Aunque estaba rígido, algo en la forma de inclinar los brazos hacia delante le daba a entender que estaba preocupado. El otro adulto era una mujer tumbada sobre la cama. Podía ver que tenía el pelo castaño esparcido desordenado sobre la almohada, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de penumbras que desdibujaban sus rasgos aunque se podía apreciar en sus labios y en la arruga de sus cejas una mueca de dolor indescifrable. Las sábanas, que tal vez fueran blancas en su día, estaban teñidas de rojo escarlata y el cuerpo de la mujer estaba salpicado de esa sangre. _

_Pero Kimi no les prestó más que la atención justa y necesaria. Su mirada era atraída como un imán al amasijo de sábanas ensangrentadas del centro de la cama, sobre el que se erguía un bebé. No sería mucho mayor que un recién nacido, pero podía mantenerse erguido y la miraba fijamente con ojos severos, estudiándola con atención. El cuerpo del bebé estaba lleno de sangre y una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza a la sábana sobre la que estaría la pierna de la mujer. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente, casi sin pestañear durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, simplemente esperando._

_Esperando hasta que una mano se aferró a la suya y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a impregnarse de humo. Despacio, giró la cabeza. Quien le cogía la mano era un niño, no tendría más de once años pero su mano era más grande, por lo que dedujo que ella había encogido. O más concretamente, volvía a ser una niña. El chico tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, sucio y enredado, sus mejillas y brazos estaban ennegrecidos de ceniza y tenía unos brillantes ojos verde oliva. Aunque era pequeño, ya daba la impresión de que sería un hombre muy atractivo cuando creciera. _

–_Vámonos, Kimi-chan. –pidió. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con urgencia y alarma. –Tenemos que salir de aquí. _

_Antes de dejarse llevar por la petición del chico volvió a mirar la habitación una última vez, para descubrir que a excepción de la cama, estaba vacía. No quedaba ni la sangre de la grotesca imagen que había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes. El humo comenzaba a hacerse más denso y le costaba respirar, así que corrió, aún dejándose llevar por el niño. _

_Salieron de la habitación y en lugar de toparse con el interminable pasillo de antes, había numerosos y sinuosos corredores, escaleras por todos lados y muchos muebles descuidados, algunos tirados por el suelo. El olor y el calor del humo iba intensificándose y comenzaron a resonar gritos asustados y lamentos desgarrados por el dolor, todos de niños. Se estremeció e intentó correr más rápido al ver la puerta de entrada, desesperada por huir de ahí. Hacía tanto calor que notaba su piel arder y sus pulmones estaban llenos de humo, mareándola. El fuego estaba comenzando a comerse la estructura del edificio y las paredes comenzaban a caerse. Pero lo peor eran los gritos, que habían aumentado su magnitud de tal forma que parecía que un coro de infantes torturados chillaban en su oído. _

_Sin embargo, al salir a la calle descubrió horrorizada que los gritos no habían parado, más bien al contrario, eran más ensordecedores, además que no había ni rastro del niño que la había conducido hasta afuera. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, asustada y desorientada, tapándose las orejas con las manos, intentando amortiguar el ruido, hasta que sus pies se detuvieron por sí mismos. _

_Frente a ella había un espejo y no pudo evitar mirar con horror la imagen que éste le devolvía. Podía reconocerse a sí misma en aquel cuerpo espectral que le sonreía grotescamente desde la superficie nacarada del cristal. Estaba tan delgada que la piel se pegaba a sus huesos y tan pálida que casi parecía traslúcida. Un par de manchas amoratadas se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, que estaban hundidos en sus cuencas y eran mucho más oscuros de lo habitual, apagados, sin vida. Vestía un deshilachado vestido que a duras penas ocultaba las cientos de heridas que le cortaban la piel y su cabello castaño era una mata de pelo enmarañada que caía a ambos lados de su cara, sin gracia. Y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa fría y burlona, repleta de dientes afilados como dagas. Observó su reflejo de hito en hito, demasiado asustada para saber como reaccionar. _

–_¿Dónde está el monstruo? –preguntó la niña jocosamente. _

_Sin poder evitarlo, chilló._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y en su momento de pánico, se abalanzó sobre la persona que estaba inclinada sobre ella. La tiró al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella agarró su cuello con ambas manos, tratando de estrangularle. Esa persona trató de retorcerse, pero ella estaba cegada por el miedo y apretó más fuerte.

–Kimi-chan...

Pestañeó confusa. Esa no era una voz masculina, y si se paraba a pensarlo, el fino cuello que estaba apretando era demasiado delicado como para ser de un hombre. Enfocó su vista para toparse con la mirada rosada de Yui.

–Yui-chan... –susurró ella. Temblorosa, la soltó y se apartó de ella, dejándose caer en la cama. –Yo... me has asustado.

–Lo siento... habías empezado a gritar. –la rubia desvió la mirada avergonzada. –Iba a intentar despertarte.

Kimi la ignoró y miró a su alrededor, haciéndose a la idea de que estaba en su cuarto y que sólo había sido una pesadilla, por muy real que pareciera. Aquella pesadilla no era nueva para ella, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se repetía, que había creído que la había superado. Yui se llevó una mano al cuello donde aún se apreciaban las marcas rojizas de los dedos de Kimi. No estaba molesta porque hubiera intentado matarla, una parte de ella consideraba que se lo merecía. Había visto aquella escena y se había quedado sin palabras, inmovilizada. No había ido a buscar a nadie para que la ayudara.

Aunque le doliera decirlo, había sentido celos de Kimi. Desde que llegó a la mansión, el único que siempre había estado rondándola había sido Ayato, quien la había protegido de sus hermanos (aunque fuera por causas nada nobles ni caballerosas), el único que parecía entender cuando necesitaba realmente que la dejaran descansar y el único que no había cambiado su actitud hacia ella a la llegada de Kimi a la casa. Sin embargo, desde aquel día, Ayato la había ignorado completamente y parecía haberse obsesionado con la nueva. Al entrar en la habitación no había visto la alarmante cantidad de sangre del suelo, ni la palidez mortecina del rostro de Kimi. Sólo había visto a Ayato echado sobre Kimi y había sentido como algo se retorcía en su estómago.

No se lo perdonaría jamás a sí misma.

–No fui a buscar ayuda... –susurró finalmente con voz débil. Kimi la miró con curiosidad. –Lo siento.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

–No pasa nada, yo te dejé a la merced de los trillizos el otro día; supongo que estamos mano a mano. –repuso con indiferencia.

–La amistad no es una competición, Kimi-chan. –sin poder evitarlo, su voz adquirió un tinte de reproche.

La chica no contestó, siguió mirando la habitación como si quisiera cerciorarse de que seguía allí.

–¿Qué pasó exactamente? –preguntó al fin.

–Ayato desapareció poco después de que tú te fueras y como tardabais en bajar, Reiji me ordenó que fuera a buscaros. Cuando llegué A...

–Todo eso ya lo sé. –hizo un gesto cansino con la mano.

Yui se estremeció y miró con más atención a su amiga. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo salvaje, peligroso y su expresión tenía un aire feroz. No le infundía el mismo pánico que la expresión ida cargada de odio que tenía la joven cuando había intentado estrangularla, pero sí hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

–Shu llegó de pronto y apartó a Ayato de un empujón.

–¿Shu?

–Sí. –Yui asintió vigorosamente, más animada al ver esa expresión de desconcierto tan parecida a la que solía poner cuando le explicaba algo que no entendía sobre las lecciones de la escuela. –Yo también me sorprendí, precisamente él... ni siquiera sabía que fuera tan fuerte. Te llevó hasta la cama y entonces llegaron los demás. Raito y Subaru tuvieron que llevarse a Ayato, parecía desquiciado. Y los demás tampoco aguantaron demasiado aquí... creo que era por el olor de la sangre. Reiji ni siquiera se veía con el suficiente autocontrol como para curarte así que lo he tenido que hacer yo. –evidentemente el vampiro no lo había dicho, pero ella se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. –Ayato también tenía una herida muy fea en el hombro, –comentó Yui al ver que la castaña no decía nada. Trató de ignorar la preocupación por el pelirrojo que había hecho que su corazón se agitara; no podía correr para ver como estaba, Kimi era más importante, se dijo. –¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Kimi se miró las manos, pensativa.

–Arañando, supongo. –Yui miró ligeramente escéptica las, no demasiado largas,uñas de la chica, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

–Reiji te ha dado permiso para que te quedes hoy en casa, con la sangre que has perdido es raro que ahora mismo estés consciente. Aunque me viene bien, así puedo cambiarte los vendajes.

–¡No! –gritó ella. Yui la miró desconcertada. –Quiero ir a clase, no me quiero quedar aquí. –su voz sonaba agitada y sus ojos volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación. Al principio creyó que tendría miedo de quedarse sola por lo que le acababa de pasar, pero tras pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente sería por la pesadilla que, suponía, acababa de tener.

–Si te encuentras con fuerzas no creo que a Reiji le importe. –aventuró. –Pero de todas formas, debería cambiarte la venda, ya han pasado seis horas y tenía muy mal aspecto.

–No me duele. –replicó, aunque ladeó la cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto.

Yui sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a quitarle la venda con cuidado.

–Por Dios... –susurró cuando terminó de retirar la tela.

–¿Qué? –Kimi miró con cierta preocupación la expresión incrédula de Yui, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba. La rubia parecía estar conmocionada y no contestó.

–Tu... tu... –comenzó balbuceando.

Kimi no esperó a que terminara de formular la frase y se llevó una mano al cuello. La piel estaba lisa, tersa y suave, como siempre. No había ni rastro de la carnicería que había cometido antes Ayato.

Estaba curada.

* * *

**Me gustaría agradecer a "Guest" porque gracias a su comentario me inspiró éste cáp (lo de una Yui celosa, vamos) y supongo que en parte es por eso por lo que he podido terminarlo antes. **

**Y bueno, al final he podido escribirlo antes de lo que esperaba y al parecer, no os voy a tener que hacer esperar demasiado. Hay algunas cosas que no me convencen demasiado, pero bueno, dejaré que juzguéis vosotros mismos, queridos lectores. ¿Alguno se hace una idea de lo que puede pasar con Kimi? ¿Soy demasiado evidente? ¿O estoy consiguiendo manteneros en vilo?**

**Dejo de aburrir, se despide...**

**FairyD :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest: **Gracias por comentar ^.^

* * *

Kimi miró incrédula a Yui antes de levantarse de un salto y correr hacia el baño, para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le decía. Ladeó la cabeza frente al espejo, para tener una perfecta visión de su cuello y deslizó sus dedos, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Su piel estaba tan pálida como de costumbre, tersa y suave, sin nada que demostrara que Ayato había cometido una carnicería con ella hacía apenas unas horas.

–No entiendo cómo se ha podido curar tan rápido. –murmuró Yui desde la puerta, como si temiera entrar. –Heridas de ese calibre suelen tardar mucho en sanar... podríamos preguntar a Reiji y...

–No. –sonó tajante, pero no le importó. Quería dejar bien claro ese aspecto. –No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, se quedará entre tú y yo. –buscó la mirada de la chica a través del espejo. –¿Entendido?

Yui la miró con curiosidad durante unos instantes antes de asentir y entrar en el baño con timidez. Kimi se lamentó durante unos instantes de haber sido tan brusca, pero no quería que los vampiros la vieran como un nuevo juguete que pudieran machacar hasta la extenuación a sabiendas de que en unas horas lo tendrían como nuevo.

–¿Siempre te has curado así de rápido? –preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos del cuello de la chica, como si esperara ver la herida ahí.

–No lo sé, creo que no. –y era cierto que no lo tenía claro. Al no haberse relacionado prácticamente con otras personas no sabía cuánto era el tiempo promedio que tardaba una persona en sanar una herida. Tal vez desde siempre se había curado más rápido que el resto y no lo sabía. Pero de aquella vez estaba segura: nunca antes se había curado con esa eficiencia.

Comenzó a buscar en el cajón del tocador hasta que dio con algo frío y duro, al fondo del cajón. Suspiró cuando sacó las tijeras del cajón y las puso frente a sus ojos, tratando de mentalizarse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Qué haces? –Yui dio un gritito asustada mientras daba un paso al frente para detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Las tijeras habían perforado la piel de su cuello y comenzó a teñirse de escarlata.

Apretó los labios y siguió abriendo su piel, tratando de no cortar ninguna vena imprescindible y de no perder la suficiente sangre como para desmayarse de nuevo. Siguió con el trabajo con eficacia y con una entereza que realmente no sentía, teniendo bien vívido en su cabeza el recuerdo de ese fuego en su cuello cuando Ayato la mordió para poder soportar aquello que no era, ni de lejos, tan doloroso. Se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que ninguno de los vampiros se diera cuenta de que no era la misma antes de dejar caer las tijeras con manos temblorosas. Se apoyó en el lavabo mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración; si estaba nerviosa perdería más sangre. Contempló como el líquido carmesí se deslizaba por su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, y caía al lavabo hasta colarse por el desagüe. Sus labios compusieron una sonrisa irónica al darse cuenta de lo fácilmente que podía desperdiciarse aquel líquido tan vital para su supervivencia.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Yui apoyadas en su hombro con delicadeza, se le había olvidado que la chica estaba ahí. Los ojos rosados de la chica reflejaban cierto temor, pero parecía dispuesta a vendarle la herida. Se hizo a un lado y se sentó en el suelo, ladeando la cabeza para que Yui tuviera total acceso a su cuello.

Aunque le había costado convencer a Reiji, finalmente se había salido con la suya alegando que dado su evidente retraso académico, era importante que faltara lo menos posible a clase. Y no sólo eso, sino que una vez subida en la limusina había conseguido evadir su habitual puesto entre Shu y Yui para colocarse entre entre la rubia y la puerta. Se llevó una mano al cuello distraídamente mientras contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Sintió una leve punzada de dolor cuando presionó con suavidad, pero aquello la tranquilizaba, no por el dolor en sí, sino por ser consciente de que la herida seguía ahí. Notaba la mirada de algunos hermanos clavada en ella, preguntándose por qué Ayato había podido perder los papeles de aquella forma, pero sabía que Reiji les había prohibido tajantemente beber de su sangre, al menos durante la luna llena (ya que al parecer, como ella, había relacionado ambos sucesos), así que estaba tranquila. Esperaba que optaran por dejarla en paz para no caer en la tentación.

Cuando llegaron al instituto se bajó de la limusina con más cuidado del habitual, tratando de parecer más lenta y torpe de lo que solía ser, ya que al fin y al cabo, se suponía que estaba anémica. Si de pronto actuaba de una forma demasiado vigorosa sospecharían; aunque le costara reconocerlo, no eran idiotas. Pero lo cierto era que le costaba parecer débil e indefensa, especialmente porque se encontraba mejor que nunca: más fuerte, más despierta, más alerta.

A duras penas pudo contener una sonrisilla sarcástica para que Raito no la viera; Ayato casi se bebía hasta la última gota de su sangre hacía apenas unas horas y lo poco que había podido dormir había sido un sueño intranquilo que no le había dejado descansar, pero estaba como revitalizada.

–Meinu-chan –dijo la cantarina voz de Raito muy cerca de su oído. Tal vez demasiado. Kimi evitó poner los ojos en blanco, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que habían dejado atrás al resto de hermanos para ir a su clase y ya estaba molestándola. –¿qué te parece si nos saltamos la clase de hoy y nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Seguro que estás cansada. –esa última parte prácticamente la ronroneó en su oído, para seguidamente mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

El comentario hubiera sido mucho más galante si no hubiera utilizado un tono tan libidinoso o si no hubiera tratado de deslizar una mano bajo su blusa. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras alejaba sus manos de ella.

–Déjame tranquila, Raito-kun. –esperó no haber sonado demasiado enérgica, el plan de ser una pobre chica anémica seguía en pie, pero tampoco quería que el vampiro pensara que estaba demasiado débil para dar guerra. Reprimió un suspiro de frustración, si fuera buena mentirosa no tendría aquellos problemas. –Además, Reiji ha prohibido que bebáis de mi sangre en luna llena.

Raito se rió como si acabara de gastarle una broma particularmente divertida.

–Aunque tu sangre resulta tentadora, no es lo único excitante que hay en ti. –le dedicó una mirada sugerente mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, lujurioso.

Kimi se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y optó por ignorarle y caminar más rápido para llegar a clase. Su experiencia en aquella materia se podía resumir fácilmente en un par de aterradoras experiencias de su infancia que prefería olvidar y en el beso de Shu (si descontaba la cantidad de veces que Raito había intentado sobarla en contra de su voluntad, claro), se sentía muy incómoda cada vez que el vampiro hacía esos comentarios o sugerencias, que solía ser prácticamente a diario.

Se sentó en su pupitre y dejó su cartera en la mesa, como si alzara una barrera entre ellos dos. Una barrera bastante inútil, ya que Raito no tardó ni dos segundos en inclinarse sobre ella y meter descaradamente una mano bajo su falda. Mientras lo apartaba y trataba de evitar que el profesor la viera, recordó como Yui le había explicado que había llegado a la conclusión de que los vampiros no sólo eran más fuertes y agresivos en luna llena, sino que además parecían acentuarse los matices de su carácter. En teoría Reiji era más estricto y controlador, Subaru más arisco, Kanato más voluble (si eso era posible, claro), etc. No había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo con los demás, pero desde luego, Raito estaba siendo más pervertido y descarado que de costumbre (lo cual ya era decir). Llegó hasta tal punto que, terminada la segunda clase, decidió que no podría seguir soportándolo sin explotar y se escabulló sin que nadie la viera justo antes de que el profesor entrara en clase y sonrió victoriosa al ver como obligaba a Raito a entrar en el aula.

Silbó alegremente aquella cancioncilla que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, paseando por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya que tenía una hora solo para ella, pensaba invertir el tiempo en seguir explorando el colegio hasta conocer el último recoveco. Era una obsesión casi enfermiza que había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los años: controlar todos los rincones de los lugares en los que tendría que invertir su tiempo. Quería conocer todas las vías de escape, los callejones sin salida, los escondites, los buenos lugares para tender una trampa... conocer el terreno era un arte.

Paseó por los pasillos, escondiéndose cada vez que veía algún profesor y evitando los sitios donde sentía la presencia de algún vampiro. Por todo lo demás, se detenía cada vez que veía un aula vacía que le llamaba la atención y la examinaba minuciosamente en busca de objetos de interés. Una vez incluso se atrevió a dibujar un par de trazos en la pizarra con una sonrisa emocionada; había tenido ganas de escribir en una de esas desde que empezó a ir a clase. Finalmente, cuando ya empezaba a aburrirse y barajaba la posibilidad de entrar en la biblioteca a riesgo de que el encargado le llamara la atención, encontró un letrero que le llamó la atención.

"Salón de música."

Estuvo contemplando el cartel durante unos segundos, pensativa. Aquellas tres simples palabras habían evocado a su memoria un recuerdo que creía olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_Caminaba aburrida, ya ni siquiera se le ocurría de qué hablar con Shiro, lo cual era bastante raro. El hambre que arañaba su estómago podía tener algo que ver, supuso, además de que se encontraba débil y particularmente agresiva. Notó como el hocico húmedo del perro le acariciaba el muslo, preocupado, así que le rascó las orejas tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se habían adentrado en uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad y estaba más intranquila que cuando tenía que ir a los peores suburbios; había escuchado terribles rumores de que a los mendigos los mataban a golpes si los pillaban merodeando por ahí. Pero tenía el hambre suficiente como para estar dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Con un poco de suerte encontraría algo decente para comer escarbando en los cubos de basura. _

_Avanzó por las calles contemplando las casas con envidia y una pizca de odio, ¿por qué había gente que podía permitirse tener un hogar como aquel y ella tenía que dejarse la piel para comer un día? Desde luego, no tendría remordimientos por intentar entrar en una de ellas y llevarse todo lo que sus delgados brazos le permitieran. Se detuvo frente a una de las casa al percatarse de que una de las ventanas de la planta baja estaba abierta, sin poder creerse su buena suerte. Sonrió a Shiro. _

–_Tal vez hoy podamos comer hasta hartarnos. –le dijo mientras le acariciaba bajo la barbilla. –Y seguro que algo más sabroso que pan duro. –el perro gimoteó. –Tranquilo, no dejaré que me atrapen. _

_Se acercó, caminando agazapada entre unos setos para no ser vista, y se quedó sentada bajo la ventana para poner en orden sus ideas; tal vez el hambre le obligaba a hacer cosas desesperadas, pero no iba a entrar en una casa ajena sin un plan._

_Estaba meditando si, en caso de emergencia, sería factible saltar desde el segundo piso hasta las ramas del viejo roble que había junto a la casona, cuando lo escuchó. _

_Era un sonido diáfano y etéreo, dulce. Seguía un compás suave, entrelazando una nota detrás de otra, entretejiendo con suavidad una melodía cautivadora. Era un sonido envolvente, que parecía abrazarla y acariciar sus sentidos, susurrándole al oído. _

_Se arriesgó a asomarse por la ventana y se encontró con una sala muy amplia y prácticamente vacía. En el centro, una mujer de unos veintitantos años tocaba un instrumento con expresión pacífica y serena, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. El instrumento no era demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para poder encajarlo entre su barbilla y el hombro, mientras acariciaba las cuerdas con una especie de arco fino y estilizado. Tardó en encontrar el nombre de aquel instrumento en los recovecos de su mente hasta que dio con él: un violín. _

_No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, estática, olvidándose de su hambre y del miedo que tenía a ser descubierta. Simplemente se quedó quieta, tratando disfrutar hasta del último segundo de aquella maravillosa escena. _

No recordaba mucho del aspecto de la casa, ni de la sala, ni tan siquiera del rostro de su mujer. Pero aún seguía teniendo grabado a fuego la dulzura y cariño con que sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas, como si sujetara un niño en lugar de un instrumento, dando lugar a aquella magia.

Entró sin saber muy bien qué esperaba encontrar, ¿a la misma mujer tocando un violín con la ternura de una madre abnegada?

Era una sala amplia, limpia y muy luminosa, con muchos instrumentos cuidadosamente dispersados por todo el lugar, con una gran pizarra al fondo y algunos bancos. Entró estudiándolo todo minuciosamente, sonriendo al creer que casi podía sentir la magia que impregnaba el ambiente. Porque para ella, la música era un sinónimo de magia. Algo tan maravilloso sólo podía definirse así.

Aún sonriente, se acercó al instrumento que, sin lugar a dudas, se llevaba toda la atención del lugar: un piano, si no se equivocaba. Acarició las teclas y pulsó una al azar, abriendo los ojos maravillada al escuchar el sonido claro y vibrante. La soltó tras unos segundos y decidió no volver a hacerlo: sería un sacrilegio que alguien con su inexistente dominio musical mancillara un instrumento tan bonito.

Estaba planteando la posibilidad de quedarse allí el resto de la hora cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda repentinamente, haciendo que se pusiera alerta. Sabía qué significaba aquello; había un vampiro cerca. Más molesta que sorprendida descubrió a Shu dormitando en uno de los bancos. Lo contempló con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de su presencia? ¿Tal vez acababa de llegar? Sacudió la cabeza, algo le decía que había estado ahí desde el principio. Seguramente había estado tan inmersa en sus propios recuerdos que no lo había tenido en cuenta.

Se maldijo por su incompetencia.

–Vaya, parece que eres una mujer mucho más pervertida de lo que creía, ¿has venido para observarme mientras duermo? –inquirió él abriendo perezosamente un ojo. Kimi dio un pequeño respingo, había tenido la esperanza de que estuviera profundamente dormido y que no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

–Sólo estaba dando un paseo. –se justificó frunciendo el ceño. –No creo que seas el único que puede estar aquí.

–En realidad, sí. –volvió a cerrar los ojos. –Ahora vete, eres muy molesta.

Decidió marcharse sin decir nada más. Había estado evitando al rubio desde aquel percance, demasiado avergonzada e insegura como para quedarse a solas con él. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando vio los auriculares del chico. No es que no los hubiera visto hasta el momento, claro, solo que hasta entonces no los había tenido en cuenta. Ahora, que tenía presente en su cabeza el recuerdo de la música, sentía curiosidad por saber qué escuchaba con tanto interés como para ignorar al mundo entero. Inconscientemente se acercó un paso, preguntándose como podría pedirle que le dejara uno.

–¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –Shu abrió los ojos, mirándola molesto. El enfado no pareció durarle mucho, ya que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona. –Como sigas mirándome de esa forma voy a pensar que quieres proponerme algo indecente, como aquella vez, mujer pervertida.

–¡No quería nada así contigo! Eso fue un malentendido... –se sonrojó violentamente al recordar aquello. No entendía qué hacía hablando con él, debería haber salido de la habitación desde el primer momento en el que se percató de su presencia. Sin embargo, dio otro paso hacia él, dubitativa. –Sólo me preguntaba... me preguntaba qué es lo que escuchas todo el día. Debe de ser muy bonito para que no te canses.

Conforme iba hablando se iba acercando, hasta llegar al banco donde el chico estaba tumbado. Se acuclilló junto a su cabeza, hasta quedar aproximadamente a la misma altura.

–Eres muy molesta, ¿no te he dicho ya que te largues? –Shu parecía repentinamente malhumorado, pero a Kimi no le importó. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, digno de un carterista de categoría, se hizo con un auricular y se lo puso.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Shu. Abrió los ojos molesto, dispuesto a enseñarle a la humana algo de respeto y a obedecer cuando él le decía que se fuera. Pero al ver a la chica no pudo hacerlo.

Kimi tenía los ojos fijos en un punto en el vacío, con la admiración brillando en ellos y los labios entreabiertos, en un gesto absolutamente embelesado. Por norma general, incluso cuando parecía tranquila, solía tener una expresión calculadora, cauta y con un tinte peligroso y feroz, como si estuviera esperando que alguien le atacara y estuviera dispuesta a sacarle los ojos; pero en aquel momento no había nada de eso. Solo inocencia y cristalina admiración. Nunca antes había visto a nadie tan maravillado por escuchar música, por muy buena que fuera la pieza.

Con aquella expresión parecía una niña dulce e inocente en lugar de la joven combativa a la que estaban acostumbrados en la mansión. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocerse que aquella expresión era absolutamente adorable.

Kimi se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, lo más cerca posible para que el auricular no estuviera tirante. La chica parecía tan abstraída que ni tan siquiera parecía percatarse del minucioso escrutinio de Shu. Se limitaba a mover casi imperceptiblemente su mano siguiendo el compás de la música con sorprendente buen tino. Era guapa, no lo podía negar, delicada y bonita como una rosa, y más todavía con esa expresión relajada, sin estar a la defensiva.

Cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo. No podía pensar así, él nunca se había sentido interesado por los humanos, no después de lo de Edgar. Los humanos eran mucho más débiles que los vampiros, tanto física como psicológicamente: eran tan frágiles como el cristal.

_O como una rosa_, pensó evocando la imagen de Kimi tras sus párpados cerrados.

Definitivamente, no podría decirle que se fuera.

Kimi se encontraba de un humor excelente cuando tocó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del recreo. De hecho, lamentó tener que levantarse para irse porque le había prometido a Reiji que iría a verlo para demostrarle que se encontraba perfectamente. Siguió al rubio por los pasillos esquivando a otros alumnos que los miraban con curiosidad, tal vez sorprendidos por ver a Shu fuera de la sala de música, o por verlos a los dos juntos. Pero no le importaba, había conseguido convencerlo de que la llevara hasta donde tenía que verse con Reiji porque ella no sabía llegar, había podido disfrutar de un rato escuchando música y no había tenido que soportar el acoso de Raito durante una hora.

Aquella vez el mundo parecía sonreírle.

Llegaron a un pasillo más apartado, donde Reiji fruncía el ceño al ver como Ayato y Kanato tenían agarrada a Yui cada uno de un brazo y discutían sobre a quien pertenecía la chica. Otra vez. Subaru estaba apoyado en la pared y miraba la escena molesto. Por su expresión hastiada, no era difícil deducir que estaba deseando marcharse de allí. Y sólo faltaba...

–Te extrañé, Meinu-chan... –Raito la abrazó por la espalda y lamió su oreja. –eres una niña muy traviesa, ¿debería castigarte por jugar al escondite?

Se zafó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, antes de ponerse a la altura de Reiji, haciendo que el moreno apartara su atención de la discusión de sus hermanos pequeños.

–Estoy perfectamente, –dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. –de una pieza. –pensó en echarle en cara la cantidad ingente de pegas que le había puesto para no dejarla ir, pero aquello tal vez sería tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Reiji frunció el ceño, claramente enfadado.

–Creía que habías venido para asistir a clases, no para saltártelas. –esperó no haber palidecido mucho. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría, porque Rato acababa de llegar y no le había dado tiempo a decirle nada. –Y también va por ti, Subaru. –eso explicaba qué hacía allí el albino. Esperó que le dijera también algo a Shu, pero o bien lo consideraba un caso perdido, o bien no se veía con la autoridad para echarle nada en cara al ser menor que él. Algo le decía que era la primera.

–Oe, otaku de las vajillas, –un Ayato muy molesto zarandeó a Reiji con el ceño fruncido. –no puedes ignorar a ore-sama.

La cara de exasperación del moreno fue tan exagerada que Kimi tuvo que ocultar una sonrisilla bajo su mano y compartió una mirada divertida conYui. A veces, era divertido ver pelearse a los hermanos.

Había vuelto a suspender el examen de historia, lo tenía claro. Suspiró, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho a pensar en cómo se lo diría a sus padres. No era como si le fuera a caer una bronca particularmente importante, además, sus buenas notas en otras asignaturas compensaba un poco sus desastres en historia, pero era aquella mirada triste de su madre y esa mueca indescifrable de su padre las que hacían que se sintiera tan mal. Finalmente, decidió subir a la azotea y sentarse a garabatear un rato para evadirse, tal vez entre trazos se le ocurriera una forma de hablarlo con sus padres.

Se alejó del resto de sus compañeros y se encaminó por un pasillo bastante más solitario que el que se dirigía al patio. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr, le gustaría poder acabar el dibujo del bosque que había junto al instituto iluminado por la luna llena antes de que terminara; sería frustrante tener que esperar un mes entero para hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones: había más gente de la habitual en el pasillo, y no era gente corriente, nada más y nada menos que los Sakamaki.

Se detuvo en seco, pensando en tomar otro camino. Ya sabía que la mayoría del instituto consideraba a aquellos peculiares hermanos personas muy populares, pero a ella, personalmente, le daban bastante miedo. Si bien era cierto que la inmensa mayoría de la gente le daba miedo.

Especialmente Subaru, que era con quien compartía clase. Aún recordaba cómo había llegado el primer día, dispuesta a hacer amigos en el nuevo instituto, tal y como le había prometido a sus padres, pero demasiado acongojada como para hablar con nadie al ver como todos parecían tener su círculo de amigos bien cerrado. Entonces lo había visto a él, sentado solo y sin hablar con nadie y había creído que era un salvavidas: alguien con quien poder hablar "fácilmente" al no tener a nadie más a su alrededor. Se había acercado a él ilusionada, pero la forma tan fría y ruda con la que la había tratado había conseguido amedrentarla lo suficiente como para que hasta la fecha, no se atreviera a hablar con nadie más.

Pensó en darse media vuelta y marcharse de allí, buscar otro camino para llegar a la azotea, cuando la vio. Era una chica con el pelo largo y castaño, presumiblemente la que había estado acompañando a la familia Sakamaki desde hacía unos días. La observó con más atención: piel pálida, rasgos finos y hermosos y un brillo particular en la mirada.

Un brillo que ella conocía muy bien.

Se quedó estática, sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, creyendo que, tal vez, fuera una broma. Un sueño o una ilusión, tal vez alguien saltaría de pronto gritando "sorpresa" y se reiría de ella.

Pero o era un sueño, ella era real. Se acercó temblorosa, los hermanos Sakamaki seguían dándole miedo, pero ella siempre le había hecho ser valiente, eso, al parecer, no había cambiado.

–Etto... –empezó con voz balbuceante y con los ojos clavados en la chica.

–¿Qué quieres mocosa? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? –espetó el pelirrojo, Ayato, si no se equivocaba. Si no lo miraba directamente y lo ignoraba, no lograría amedrentarla, se dijo.

–¿Eres Kimi? ¿Hoshikawa Kimi? –los grandes ojos oscuros de la chica se clavaron en ella cargados de confusión antes de asentir. –Soy Yukie, Nakamura Yukie. –hacía tiempo que no utilizaba ese apellido, así que se sintió un poco extraña. –¿Me recuerdas? –se podía imaginar la respuesta, nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado cercana. Ésta prácticamente se basaba en la admiración que ella sentía por Kimi. –Yo también estuve en el orfanato de Rosemary.

Pudo leer la sorpresa en los ojos de Kimi antes de que estos adquirieran un brillo indescifrable, para seguidamente salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

**Bueno, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero es que este fin de semana he tenido algunos compromisos ineludibles y no he tenido tiempo U.U pero bueno, me ha quedado algo más largo de lo habitual. **

**¿Qué os parece Yukie? ^.^ Yo tenía ganas de que saliera ya,**

**Se despide, FairyD ;)**

**PD: He estado intentando poner las separaciones cuando cambia de escena, pero no me deja, por eso parece que va todo seguido... lo siento U.U**


End file.
